When the Sun Comes Down
by RazorXBladeXLove
Summary: After living a double life for so long, Tuskino Usagi finally shows her other self. Will exposing this new secret cause her more death and pain? Or gie up her life to save the future?


When The Sun Comes Down

Prolauge

The sunlight warmed the earth and the people below, the birds singing the happiest song they knew. Children playing in the park, only joy and laughter coud be heard. Smiles and sparkles lit everyone's face, even the most bitterst, coldest, crankest person in the world couldn't help but smile.

Hino Rei, the firey, angry, temptress, couldn't put away her stunning smile. She was happy, and full of love and joy. At first, she thought she was under a spell, but when she looked outside, she knew that today, was a day to be the happy little girl she was long ago. And for the first time, she didn't want to fight with Usagi. She felt normal again.

For once, Mizunio Ami couldn't pick up any of her books, she was in a way to good of a mood. She couldn't start any of her homework, she couldn't even concentrate on a CrossWord Puzzle! But when she heard the laughter of the children from the play ground, she didn't want to do any school, she wanted to relax, heck for some reason, she wanted a tattoo!! She felt like a crazy normal teenager.

Kino Makoto, just couldn't find her threatening mood she always had, she felt like a normal girl. She didn't even want to start a fight, she didn't even want to put up a fist. She was so into how the sun put its ray down and warmed everything. She felt so complete. She didn't want to cause any trouble, she didn't even want to cook. She just wanted to hang out with her girlfriends, and have fun.

Aino Minako felt the love around her,and it overwhelemed her. She even thought for awhile of dressing up like cupid! She felt the love, the happiness, the joy. She felt it all!! But, then she didn't want to help people hook up, she didn't want to do anything that involed the word 'love'. She didn't even want to have chocolate. She felt whole and complete and not a short-skirted, love finding alien that she knew she was.

Tenoh Haruka woke up and felt.... girly. She didn't want to put on any of her 'man' clothes on, she didn't want to ride her motorcyce, didn't want to drive her car, didn't want to run, didn't want to race with the wind. She just wanted to be girly. She wanted to wear pink, to put on make up, she even wanted to wear the devil making heels! She didn't understand it, but she wanted to be a girly-girl, and not the tomboy. She was surprised with herself, but when she saw the outside world, she didn't care. She wanted to be normal, even if it was for a day.

Kaioh Michiru got out of bed and headed into the kitchen, and sat down, trying to explain what was going on in her head. When she woke up this morning, she realized that she didn't want to get out of bed. She didn't want to paint the future, she didn't want to play her vilion, heck, she didn't even want to swim. She didn't understand what was going on, but when the sun rays shone down on her, she didn't care. For once, she didn't give a damn.

Meion Setsuna sat down on her couch, and for once, didn't look at the time. She was so confused at herself right now. She felt... great. She felt like she didn't have to do anything that delt with Time or Space. She didn't want to watch the news, she didn't want to go to her post and watch it (thankfully someone took her place). She didn't even want to make her hot coca. She couldn't explain this werid phanamoen. But as she heard the joy song birds, she didn't really give two figs. She felt like a sixteen year old again, even if it was for an hour, or a day, she was going to take action!

Tomoe Hotaru woke up in her bedroom, and couldn't explain the werid senestation. She felt that something was wrong, but not in the bad way. She felt like she was thirteen year old, and not the a thouasand year old Senshi she always felt. She stared at the ceiling with shock. For once, she didn't want to wear black or purple or any dark colors, she wanted to wear bright yellow. She didn't want to do anything that involed destroying or darkness and death. She didn't want to have any of Mama-Setsuna famous chocolate pancakes! She couldn't undestand why that was, but when she heard the laughter, she didn't care. She felt like she was a normal teenager, struggling with the life of zits, boys, and school.

The scouts knew at that moment, they needed a Senshi meeting, even if for some reason, it felt wrong.

Chiba Mamoru woke up in his empty apartment, and felt happy! At first, he tranformed into Tuxedo Kaman to see if there was any Nega-scum in his apartment to make him feel like this. But when he saw the coast was clear, he detransformed and sat down on his bed. He couldn't understand it. When he tranformed, it felt...wrong! He didn't know why, but he didn't want to go and find his Princess, he didn't want to save Sailor Moon in a battle, he didn't even want to see a rose! He also, didn't want to put on his green jacket, he didn't want fight with the Odango-headed girl, he didn't want to run, he didn't want to show off his car or bike, hell, he didn't even want his coffee!!! At first he thought hell froze over, but when he felt the love and joy in the air, he didn't care. He felt like the little boy he was when he was with his parents. And now, that thought didn't give him the sorrow he used to feel.

He then knew that he needed to go to Motoki and talk to him, even though deep down in his heart, he didn't want to.

Tsukino Usagi smiled. She felt it. She felt the energy. She knew that in only a matter of time, it would happen, she only hoped the others could feel it too.

Osaka Naru felt her heart warm, and she smiled. She could feel it. She felt the energy from it, and she knew that some of that energy was from Usagi. She smiled and closed her eyes, giving Usagi some of her energy, knowing she needed it.

Furuhata Motoki and his sister Unazuki gasped. They felt Usagi and Naru's energy. They knew why. Looking at one another, they went into the back room. Holding hands, they closed their eyes, giving Usagi their energy, only hoping it was enough.

Nishimura Rieka gasped. She was thousands of miles away from them, but she felt the energy. She smiled. She knew what was coming, and she knew she had to go back soon. Smiling, she concertrated on her energy, and gave it to Usagi. Knowing what the energy was for.

Usagi smiled, she felt the energy of the others, and she gave what they were giving her to the others. Sadly, the other Senshi didn't know about this, but soon, all clothes were going to come off, and everything would be exposed. Giving all the energy they have given her, she gave them to the two most important people. Smiling, she knew that they were coming home.

~*Some where in space*~

"NEXT TIME WE USE MY IDEA AND TAKE THE FUCKING PORTAL!!!" A angry voice shouted. She hated it when the 'leader' used her idea and not once listened to her.

"WE ARE TAKING HER ENERGY!!!" She added. Everytime they did something like this, it always took a tole on her, the one they were looking for. The 'leader' stopped.

"We are taking her energy?" She asked. There was emotion in her voice, and one of them, was hope, love, and anger. Everything else was ok, but the anger, was never a good thing.

"I just said that you Baka-Brain!" She scoffed rolling her eyes. She didn't know what the 'leader' was thinking.

"WELL!! TRACK IT!!! THAT WAY IT CAN BE EASIER TO FIND HER!!!!" The 'leader' shouted at her. After all this time, she decides to tell her now that her Princess was giving them energy.

"We can do that?!" She asked, shocked. After years in space, she had no idea she can trace down her energy.

"YES!!! WHO'S THE BAKA-BRAIN NOW?!?!?!?!?!" Leader yelled back at her. After all this time for looking for her, we were using her energy, and for all they know, they could be killing her.

"Look, we can argue about this and it would take longer, or you could stop yelling at me, and tell me how I do this!" The follower reported back. She hated that she was being yelled at, but on her defense she had no idea that they could track her energy. Growling soflty the Leader said,

"Just hurry. I want to see her, then I want to kill you."

Knowing she would have to use her princess as protection, she closed her eyes. Concentrating really hard on the energy she was giving her. Feeling it, she opened her eyes. Her eyes were golden silver, the color of her princess. Looking at the leader, she smiled and said.

"She's on Earth. And so are the others." The Leader smiled, they were heading in the right direction. Looking at her, she smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for!! Let's get going you Rock!!" Leader reported.

"Right back at ya, you Star." With that note, they took off in the Earth direction, knowing that they'll be reunited soon.

Chapter 1 ~* On Earth*~

Usagi, Motoki, Unazuki, Naru, and Rieka smiled, they finally found out how to use the tracing power, then in a matter of seconds, they all fainted. Knowing that they used enough energy, and knowing, that they'd be here soon.

Mamoru walked into the Crown Arcade, and he looked, well... different. He was dressed in regular blue jeans, his famous black shirt, and now, a leather jacket. Just to say, he looked hott. Walking into the famous Aracde, he could see it was packed, but there was no Motoki was in sight, nor was Unazuki. He was getting worried, just then he felt a warm energy go through him, he didn't know why, but he felt that something big was about to happen.

Sestuna and Hotaru were the first to enter the Arcade. Sestuna was in the normal pants and purple shirt. Her hair though wasn't in the bun/pony tail/ down thing. No, it was in a high pony tail, and some of her bangs framed her beautiful face. She was currently arguing with Hotaru who was dressed in a bright yellow dress, with hot pink flowers. She looked werid so to say. She just came out of her room like that. And Sestuna just asked, and Hotaru got defensive. Aguring all the way to the Arcade, they took a table and waited, still talking on why she couldn't date. Just then they shivered, they felt energy, but didn't think to much about it and went right back to their conversation.

Rei, Makoto, and Minako were the second to walk in. Rei was clad in black baseball shorts, and a violet baggy shirt. She had sandals and was wearing her famous sun glasses that hid her curious and happy eyes. Her hair was in a mess, she let it hang down and had it all scrunched up, and a hat rested on top of her head. She wasn't dressed like the super model she used to be, well not for today at least.

Makoto was in a blue jean skirt and a red shirt with a big smiley face and peace desgins all over it. She was in white skater sneakers that had a huge peace sign on it and had some pink lip gloss and pink eyeliner. Her hair wasn't in the famous high pony tail it was always in, no she let it down and curled it. She had a 'hippe' necklace on, and a big peace ring on her finger. She wasn't in her threatening mood, she even apologized to someone who bumped into her and said a line around "Spread the Peace Man!"!! Makoto was NOT in the threatening mood, and she liked it.

Minako was in multi colored shorts. They were plaid with different blues, purples, and greens. She had a tyedied shirt on, and her hair was not in her ribbon, it was in a french braid. Her only jewlery was an heart necklace that had a small 'V' on it and a blue and white anklet. She only had eyeliner and lip gloss as her only make up. Lets just say, Minako wasn't in her macthing clothes, and wasn't really herself.

When the trio saw Sestuna and Hotaru, they walked over to eachother, and when they saw what the other was dressed in, they just stared at eachother shocked.

"I think we know why we called this meeting." Sestuna said. She was shocked to see that Minako was not matching, Rei was dressed like a baseball player, Makoto was dressed like a girly hippie and her Hotaru was dressed in yellow!!

"Where's Ami-chan?" Hotura asked. The trio sighed.

"Well... Um.. We don't know exactly." Minako said all nervous

Sestuna was shocked,

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked. If she knew Ami, she would always be here before them. But now, it looked like she was going to be... late, not Ami-chan's style.

"Um.. You see, we went to go pick her up, and her mother answered the door and said that Ami-chan wasn't at home, that she went 'out'. We thought she was here, but now, we don't know."

Makoto said all nervous. When was she ever nervous? Never!!

Hotrau sighed.

"Well, we have only ten mintues, and we have to wait for the other Senshi. Then we can start." She stated.

"Why didn't we have it at your house Rei-chan?" Sestuna asked. It had been bugging her, and now she really wanted to know, why they would risk letting someone here their secret identity. As if reading her mind, Rei scoffed.

"Right now, who cares if anyone found out. Maybe they could help us find the Moon Princess!!" Just then she had a thought. And she smiled even larger.

"Oh shit. She's smiling." Minako repiled,moving towards Hotaru, hoping the litte Senshi would protect her from the smiling fiery Senshi.

"She's been doin' that all day, Man!" Makoto said clearly afraid of the girl who was smiling. She moved towards the table, hoping that it would protect her from her smiling friend. After years of wrestling and facing the most scareist things in the world, the smiling girl before her, scared her to her grave.

"What are you thinking Rei-chan?" Sestuna asked, moving away from her as well, and trying to hid behind Makoto. After years and years of fighting yomas, and seeing death face-to-face, the fiery, angry, smiling, Senshi scared her to the bone. Hell, she could scare any yoma with that look!! Smiling even more, she said,

"When are the other Senshi's going to be here?"

*~Back Room"*~

Unazuki eyes fluttered open. She looked around and saw her brother lying on the couch. Slowly getting up, she felt mentally exhasted. She knew that giving her energy would cause her to be like this, but she never knew what it did to Usagi, she was the one that had to give it all. Sighing, she got up and went to her brother.

"Nii-san. Wake up!" She said, shaking him lightly. As his sister, and her 'prince' she had to make sure that he was up. Even if she was a princess.

"Wake up you Baka!!" She shreaked smaking him upside the head. He bolted up right away, '_Well that worked._'

"What was that for Una-chan?!" He yelled at her. She rolled her eyes.

"We need to be awake cause for one, we have work, two, Usagi-chan will be here soon, and three, you were drooling." She replied examing her nails. Growiling he got up.

"Let's go." He said in a gruff voice.

"About time." She replied back, her voice as gruff as his.

Walking out of the back room, they went back to work, with of course the occansional glance at the door. Not even caring that the other Senshi's were starting to come in.

*~Africa*~

Reika woke up and saw that she was in a tent, but she remembered being outside, giving Usagi her energy, how did she end up here?

"Are you alright Nishimura-san?" She heard a voice say. Looking at the voice, she saw her boss, and the doctor. Chuckling she repiled,

"Hia, I'm fine. Gomen. I'll get back to work." She said, getting up, but the doctor pushed her back down.

"Gomen Nishinura-san, but you need to stay here, this is the tenth time this week. We are sending you home." The doctor said.

"But-!" She argued.

"Gomen Rekia-chan, but you have been fainting alot lately, and everytime you go near any electrical devices they don't work, and you always seem to never get any sleep, and don't even drink water when the sun beats down on you. And you happen to glow whenever the sunrises. And you some how 'fried' five of your , how do you explain all this" Her boss said, clearly upset that his best worker, is having all these probems, and now won't tell him.

"Gomen Sir, but I'm afraid I have to tell you that's not your concern." Rekia said. It was hard to controll her powers, when the sun was beating down on her. She never got hot like the others, it cooled her. And knowing that the Sun rose every morning she was there to help it, and the workers would find her every morning passed out on a rock. She had never learned to controll them, but now, all she wanted to do was go home. Usagi was the only one that could calm her when her powers were almost over the edge. She was struggling now to keep her powers from frying her boss.

"Well Reika-san, you are going to have to go home. Gomen." He sighed. He was losing his favorite worker.

"Arigato." She repiled. Getting up, she headed out of the tent and went to go pack her things, with a small smile on her face, she was going home.

"Sir, should we tell her what we saw her do?" The docor looked at his boss. He saw him smile.

"No Doctor Tomoe, it's going to our little secret, for now. But we have to let her know, that if she is ever injuried, she can come to you." He said, walking out the tent as well.

"What have we gotten ourselves into now?" The Doctor Tomoe asked, as he went to cleaning up. His answer was silence.

*~Back in Japan with Naru~*

"Naru!! Are you ok?! Naru!" Was what Naru woke up hearing. Groaning, she lifted herself off the floor, and went to the door. Unlocking it, she saw her mother, as pale as a sheet of paper.

"Naru! Are you ok baby?!" Her mother exclaimed, hugging her daughter close. Naru smiled. Even after her mother found out that she was a Sun Senshi, she still wanted her in her life, and home. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Yes Mama, I'm fine. I just needed to give Usagi some energy so that she can let in two more Senshi." She said softly. She felt her mother stiffen, and pull away to look at her daughter. She sighed, it wasn't long ago that she was running around in her underwear saying she was super woman. Now she really was, and she couldn't do anything about.

"Who are the two new Senshi, baby-doll?" Her mother asked, brushing away some of Naru's hair away from her face, so she can admire he daughter's beauty. Naru smiled.

"They are Sailor Comet and Astriode, and they are going to help Usagi find the Moon Princess, and help destroy the Nega-verse and Hirosh from the Earth." She said proudy. She was so proud of her leader, her princess. She was stronger then anything, and yet she was clumsy and innocent as a two year old. She heard her mother sigh.

"Be safe baby, I don't want to hear on the news that my baby-girl and her friends are dying." She said with tears in her eyes. Naru smiled softly.

"Mama, Usagi will never let that happen to us, knowing her, she'll take our place and die for us, don't be worried about me, be worried about Usagi. Believe in her, and she will save us all from darkness, don't doubt her." Naru said, she could feel her Senshi side kicking in, she was very defensive about her leader. Not once, when Naru stepped on a battle field, did she worry about her, she worried about her leader getting out safe and alive, she didn't care what happened to her, as long as Usagi was ok. The others felt that same way about their leader. And they knew, that if anything should happen to her to cause her agony, pain, and death, the world will end the same way.

"Ok baby. But, do her parents know?" She heard her mom ask. Naru sighed,

"No Mama. They will never know." It was clear it wasn't a subject that she didn't like talking about. So she left it alone, for now.

"Mama, I have to go and call Usagi, I have no doubt in my mind she fainted. I have to call her and make sure she is awake, she has a Senshi meeting to go to." With that Naru went to the phone and dialed her Princess' number.

~*Usagi's Room~*

Usagi woke up and saw her floor before her eyes. Groaning, she flipped on her back, and stared at the ceiling with a smile.

'_They finally figured out about the Tracking Powers they have._' She said to herself. They didn't really know alot about their powers. They didn't know that if the three of them combined their powers with the Golden Cyrstal, it could destroy the Earth even the Galaxy, and no one could stop them.

'_Yea, we won't be telling them that._' She heard herself say. She shivered, she remembered the first time she shown them their powers.

~*~*~*_Flash Back_~*~*~*

_She was walking through the park. It was a short cut to __her__ house. The one that showed her a meaning to her lonely life. A one that gave her a chance, one that welcomed her with open arms, not disgusted/fearful looks and slaps. She was so shocked that an Angel like her would befriend Devil like her. And after finding out that she was the Princess she was looking for, she vowed that day she would be there, and would never leave her side. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she ran into someone._

_"Oi! Watch where you are-" She stoped mid sentence. It was her, her Princess. But she was crying. _

_"Oh Star-chan! I am so sorry!! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Her Princess said, still crying. Her tears hurt her to her very core. She felt anger, anger she had never felt before. Whoever made her cry like this as going die. A very long painful death._

_"Princess, who did this to you?" Her soft voice said, taking her hand and lightly touching her cheek. If any one walked by, they would think they were a couple, but no, this is what she did, showing that she cared. Drying her tears, she saw her give her a small smile._

_"Don't worry about it Star-chan. It was nothing. It's ok, don't worry about it." She said. Even though her voice was scratchy, and tired from crying, she still sounded like the Princess she served and loved. _

_"Usagi-chan. I'm not taking that! Was it that Baka you always complain about?!" She said, her anger was being made clear as she started to glow prurple. _

_"Um.... Well-" _

_"Thats it!" She was upset. This guy was hurting her Princess, and he was going to pay. He was going to die the most horrible death, and by a girl too. She then got up and helped up her Princess and took off towards the Arcade. _

_"Neko Hoshihideyoshi Daisuke! Stop right now!!" She heard Usagi shout. She didn't jerk caused her pain, so she would return the favor. She turned the corner and bumped into someone else. _

_"Could you people just watch where you walk?!" She shouted, upset that she was taken down. . . again._

_"Gee, and Hello to you too Neko-baka." She heard a angry voice say back. Looking down she saw her 'friend'. She was the second one to be with Usagi, well beside her brother and sister, and she tried to get Usagi to leave her in the dust like the others had. But Usagi went against of what she said, and kept hanging out with her. _

_"Eh... What do you want?" She asked trying to be civil to the person who hated her guts. But they never knew why, and Usagi wouldn't tell them._

_"I just left the Arcade. Why are you running around the city like a headless chicken?" She asked in a amused voice. She always loved to make her see, that she was and always will be above her._

_"Well, not like you would ever care, but I ran into Usagi--" She never got to finish the sentence. For she got a smack across the face. She lifted her hand to her cheek and rubbed the spot where she got that smack from hell._

_"Ow." Was all that she could muster._

_"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?!" She voice was grave, deadly. She always hated it when this 'person' hung out with her Princess. It felt like Usagi was breaking away from her, and she didn't want that to happen. She loved Usagi, and she never wantd anything to happen to her._

_"If you would have let me finish, you would've heard that she was crying--" She was cut off again from another slap across the other cheek. She had enough of that, and getting smacked across the face._

_"IF YOU LET ME FINISH THIS TIME!! SHE WAS CRYING BECAUSE MAMORU-BAKA MADE HER CRY!!!!" She said, getting a little mad that this 'thing' kept slapping her when she did nothing wrong. She then saw her glow a midnight black. She was angry too, and they were going to go and kick ass._

_"Lets go." She said, and for once she didn't argue back. Following her to the Arcade, they never realized that Usagi was screaming out their names. They walked into the Arcade and they saw Mamoru laughing with Rei. Their anger bolied. One of Usagi's Senshi was laughing at her. And they weren't going to stand for it, and damn the cops._

_"Oi! Bitch and Bastard!" The girl shouted. The Arcade was silent._

_"Konichwa Neko and Setsuko! What can I get you?" Motoki said, giving them a stern look. But they didn't care. They only listend to their Princess, but they never really listened to her either._

_"You are going fucking down Chiba Mamoru." Setsuko said in a deathly voice. All Mamoru did was laugh and their eye sight went red._

_"And what are you girls gonna do? Manicure me to death?" He said chuckling to himself. He was not afraid of them. Before he could blink, a fist met his face. He was literally thrown off his chair and across the room. He then slid down the wall, blood trickling down his mouth. Never had that happened to him in his civilian form, only when he was in his alter-ego. Spitting out the blood, he quickly stood up._

_"What was that for?!" He shouted, angry that two girls came in here for no reason, and decied to beat him up. As if they read his mind, they laughed._

_"Oh Chiba, Chiba, you should be careful with who you fucking tease bitch. Who knows who they are friends with damnit." Setsuko said. She felt strong. And right now her mind was focusing on the idoit before her nothing else. She knew that Neko was angry too and they both could feel it. It reminded them from the War on the Sun, and now, nothing was going to stop them. They were ready to kill._

_"What are you talking about!!" He shouted. He only teased one girl, and that was Tsukino Usagi. Odango Atama. The ditz. The crybaby. The klutz. But __**his**__ Usako._

_"Ya know Jerk-face, Usagi goes through hell and back! She goes through the fire, the ice, the darkness for us!! She would do anything for anyone! And I mean it! Do you know what she did before she ever met any of you?! She ran into a burining building, with just her school clothes on, and resuced two kids that the firefighters couldn't even rescue! She walked out of that place with burns and crap, and she denied everything that family offered her! She let them stay in her home, in her room, eating her food, wearing her clothes! So take the insult selfish brat off your list! She is a pure angel. She doesn't desere anyone one of us!" Neko said, her fists shaking at her sides with angry tears streaming down her face._

_"She never lets me down! Never! After she found out about my life! She didn't leave me in the dust, she took me in! She showed me my life had meaning to it! She showed my love and friendship when all my life I've known death and darkness! I garrentie you that everyone in this room who had met Usagi, she had forever changed their life!" She stoped and looked around. Many were crying like she was, and she knew that Usagi found her way into thier at them, she turned her attention back to the jerk, more tears began to fill her eyes, but she wasn't done._

_"Usagi has given her life to many! She stood infront of a gun for me! She took a bullet for Setusko!! She freaking went to jail for us!" By then the tears started to fall down her face, but she was beyond caring, she just wanted this jerk to know that Usagi was not what all his insults where, and that she was a peice of heaven._

_"And for a Jerk like you to pick on her for the smallest flaws in her life makes me sick! She holds on to those small things because she was never a child! She grew up so fast, and she holds those childish things close to her heart! It makes me sick to know that a lonley cranky bastard like you would pick on Heaven!" By then she was face to face with him. Angry tears streaming down her face, her Comet sign shinning brightly on her forehead. Setsuko was crying too. She remembered all those memories of her Princess almost dying in her arms. She couldn't help but speak up._

_"I've had held in her my fucking arms while she almost died. I cried for her ass to stay alive! I never left her fucking side! I've seen her do the most unself deeds to fucking strangers! She even saved a fucking rapist from dying!" Tears streamed down her face and blurred her vision, but not her memory._

_"A motha fuckin bullet almost took her life. Fire almost ate her. Ice almost swallowed her up. And darkness almost put out her light. And even with all that happening, and the responbilites she has now, she manages to wake up with a smile, get out of bed and start the day. I don't know how she ever does it." Setusko finshed. She was giving Mamoru the coldest look ever. She never realized that she could feel such power and she liked it. She then saw that she was glowing, and when she blinked her eyes, they turned a midnight black with specks of fire. Looking over at Neko, she saw that she glowing dark purple. She started to breath heavily, and before anything could happen, Usagi came through._

_"NEKO HOSHIHIDEYOSHI!!! SETUSUKO!! NOOOOOOO!!!" She ran, jumping in front of Mamoru shielding him from anything that would happen to him. Neko reconized her as her Princess and kneeled before her._

_"Princess." She said bowing her head. Setsuko looked at her and followed her fellow comarade._

_"Stop! Please! Don't do this!" Usagi cried. She knew what they were capable of, and so did they. She didn't want anyone to get hurt._

_"Princess, he hurt you! It is our job to make sure he will never do that again." Setsuko calmly said, as she got up, pulling out a small dagger that soon turned into a septar._

_"Stop! No viloence!" She was being desperate. She wasn't going to let this happen. Neko got up and walked over to her Princess and wiped her tears._

_"You are so pure Csitri." She said storking her cheek. Usagi chocked back her tears._

_"Please, don't hurt him Sisar." She said, her voice soft and low. But before she could answer, they attacked._

_"EVERYONE! RUN!!" A random person yelled. Choas broke out as everyone tried to run and hide, but they were to late, they were being attacked._

_"Not on my watch." Neko cried as she ran out._

_"Wait for me damnit!" Setsuko yelled running after her. Usagi was left back in the Arcade, thanking God that they didn't kill him._

_"Usagi?" She heard from behind. Turning around, she saw Mamoru look at her, she couldn't even read his eyes. Looking around, she saw the shock of people, turning back to Motoki and Unazuki she nodded. The three of them closed their eyes, and Golden light surrouneded everyone in the it dissapeared, they collapsed. Mamoru got up and laughed,_

_"Klutz out again, Odango Atama?!" He sneered. Usagi smiled, they will never rememeber. Quickly getting up, she ran out of the Arcade, with Motoki and Unzauki right behind her, leaving everyone and Mamoru in the dust at the Arcade. When they got to the battle field, they saw Comet and Asteroid fighting the ugliest monster ever._

_"Should we help them?" Unazuki asked._

_"I don't really think they need help." Motoki said as he flinched when Comet kicked the monster in between the legs and watch him fall._

_"Oh! So they are using guy monsters now?" Usagi asked evily crackling her knuckles._

_"And this is why you don't hang out with them alone!" Unazuki cried as they watched. It was clear to everyone that the two didn't need help. For they were making the monster suffer, using every power they knew they had and some that they didn't even know they had. When they finally killed him, he smiled. When they detransformed, they ran to them._

_"There should be more attacks more often!" Neko said smiling. The others sweatdroped, for they all knew that if there were more attacks, they wouldn't last more then 2 seconds._

_~*End of Flashback~*_

'_Yea, you learned your lesson, didn't ya?_' Her Princess side said

'_Oh shut up! Who knew that they would attack that day!_' She argued back

'_Thank the Lord they destroyed them, you better be careful next time you Baka!_' Her other side scoffed back.

Rolling her eyes, she got up. Just then her phone rang. Groaning, she trugged over to the phone and answered.

"Moshi moshi." She said

"_Usagi? It's Naru._" She heard over the line.

"Konichwa Naru-chan! How are you? Are you ok? I didn't take to much energy did I?" Usagi asked, scared that she harmed her best friend.

"_No Usa-chan. I'm more worried about you. We __all__ gave you energy. You have to controll it. I'm more worried about what it did to you._" Naru's caring voice said over the phone. Usagi smiled, she knew that Naru would be there till the end. . . well when ever that'll be.

"Hai, I'm fine. It's just tiring work_._ You have nothing to worry about anything Naru-chan." Usagi said softly. She hated it when they worried about her. She wanted them to know that they had to watch their back in a battle. She couldn't bear it if one of them got hurt trying to protect her. She'd rather die, then them getting hurt.

"_Usa, you know that'll I always worry about you. The others are even worried about what this energy does to you. We just don't want to lose our dearest friend and princess. You mean more to us then life itself. We do not need to go over this again._" Naru agrued back. She never wanted to lose her, and by God, she never will. She'll die first then have the light of the world die.

"Oh Naru!" Usagi cried. She was so special in their eyes. They didn't treat her any different when they found out that she was their Princess. Well, Motoki and Unazuki did, but only because they were related. But even though they knew that, they never treated her different. They treated her like an equal.

"_Usagi! Don't forget that you have a Senshi meeting._" Naru said, quickly changing the subject.

"Shit! You're right! Do you think you can be over here in five minutes? I'm going to get ready, and you can walk me to the Arcade!" Usagi said, quickly diving through her closet, getting what she needed. She heard Naru laugh over the phone.

"_Sure Usagi, be there in a flash!_"

"Oh and Naru, I think today may be the day." Usagi said in a stern voice. She heard Naru gasp.

"_Usagi! Are you sure! Are you really willing to do this? I don't want you to be shunned!_" Naru was surprised. They always talked about how the other Senshi should know about Usagi's second life. Usagi kept her second life a secret from her parents. But now wanting to tell everyone, something big was going to happen.

"Hai. They are finally coming, and well, we should introdue ourselves as a team. I just can't keep telling them that all the bruises are from kutzing out. I need to come out in the open and tell them. We need the Moon Princess, and God help us if we don't find her."

Chapter 2 ~*Back to the Arcade~*

Sestuna tapped her foot impaitently on the ground. The other Senshi were fifteen minutes late, and she was not taking the Time well.

"Someone call them!" She shouted. She was aways so paitent and understanding, but this just pissed her off.

"On it!" She heard Minako shout. But before anything could be said, Unazuki came over.

"I am so sorry for the wait ladies, what could I get you?" She said her voice caring. She then looked around the table to see how many they were, and she knew that she had to wait for four more people.

"I'm sorry Unazuki-chan, but we are still waiting for four more people. We will call you when they are here." Makoto said in a soft voice. For some unknown reason, she was intimatied by her. She never knew why, but she felt lower then her, sad thing is, she never felt like that before. She was the first person to make her feel that, and she didn't like it.

"Ok then. Well I guess I will talk to you guys later when they all get here." She said with a smile on her face. Everyone felt like that she was hiding something, and her smile was taunting them. As she walked away, she never noticed how the Sun sign on her forhead began to glow. Everyone was shocked, but before they could reply, it disappeared, and she walked away.

"Did anyone else see that?" Rei said, shocked to know that maybe there were other Senshi out there and how powerful they are.

"Holy Shit!" Minako cried realizing what just happened.

"Wow Mina-chan." Hotaru said amused that the Blonde was still the Blonde. Before she could argue back, and the bell rang.

"Oh my freaking balls." Sestuna managed to get out. They all turned around to see what they were looking at, and jaws dropped. Never in their entire life, they were preapared for this.

Michiru walked in with a Midnight blue Jersey and old ripped up jeans. Her aquarmire hair was up in a messy bun and a hat rested on top of it. She had on old sneakers, and only had black eyeliner on which brought out her beautiful eyes. She looked like a... a guy. Not normal, even for her.

And what shocked them the most is what Haruka was wearing.

Haruka was wearing a pink strapless knee lengh dress which brought out the dimaond necklace around her neck. Her hair was nice and straight with a pink rose behind her ear. She had pink eye shadow, with some peach blush. Her eyeliner and mascara brought out her now feminie eyes. She had silver braclets around her wrist, and silver 3inch heels on her feet and a diamond anklet around her ankle. Haruka as even carrying a purse.

The Senshi thought that the world had ended, because for one pefect moment, Haruka cried cause she broke one of her manicured nails.

~*With Naru and Usagi~*

"Usa-chan, are you really sure about this?" Naru asked for the hundreth time, walking to the Arcade. She knew not to question her Princess, but this was something big. And she didn't want Usagi to be shunned from her group. But then again, she wanted her Princess all to herself. She didn't notice how Usagi stopped and stared at her.

"Do you not have faith in me Naru-chan?" She asked. She knew that ever since the Sun Kingdom was reunited, they wanted her all to themselves, but she needed to stay with the other Senshi to find the Moon Princess so that they could destroy the Negaverse and Hirosh. Naru looked at her shocked.

"Of course Usagi-chan! I will always have faith in you! I just don't want to see you hurt. You are my Princess, I don't want to see you hurt in anyway. I mean, you have kept this from them for five and a half years now. I mean, they won't understand! Oh Hinata-" She stopped. She hadn't called her her ture name in years now. And before she knew it, she was by her side, hugging her.

"Ray, you need to trust me more. Everything will be fine." She said in a soft authortive voice. She knew that Naru didn't mean to call her by her Sun name, but the time was near, and soon, her real ideinty would be out in the open. She then heard Naru sigh.

"I missed your hugs Hinata." She whisper pulling her Princess closer to her. She missed her Princess so much, and this is the first time she ever got to see her being her.

"Don't worry Ray, everything will be out in the open soon." With that, they let go of eachother. Brushing away some of Naru's tears, they hooked arms and cotinued their walk to the Arcade. They were giggling and talking, like normal teenagers and they liked it. Just then, Usagi bumped into someone.

"I am sooo sorry! I wasn't paying atten-" She looked up and couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Ami-chan?!" Usagi exclaimed. Never in her life was she prepared for this, yet there were alot of things that she was prepared for, but this. . . She swore she saw pigs fly.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami shouted. In all her life, she felt great to run into her best friend.

"Ami-chan, we were supposed to be at the Arcade 20 minutes ago. They don't care if I'm late, but you?! And. . Are you tipsy?!" Usagi was shocked.

"Oh Usa-chan! Losen up! I was tired of being the goodie-two-shoes! So, I did other stuff today, here look at this!" With that she lifted up her shirt, and pulled the hem of her pants down just a bit. What Usagi saw almost made her faint.

"YOU GOT A TATTOO?!"

Chapter 3~*With Rekia~*

"How much stuff did I bring here?!" Rekia shouted as she packed her last suitcase. She looked around her tent, and saw that this was her twelveth suitcase. She sighed and then put on a smile. She was going home. She was going to see Naru, Unazuki, and Usagi. But she was even happier that she'll get to see Motoki. She then began to tear up as she remembered her last Sun Meeting.

~*_Flashback~*_

_They were all seated around the table in Motoki and Unazuki's apartment. There were drinks and snacks for everyone, and not one of the snacks did Usagi touch. Everyone was talking around, chattering about nothing as they always did, until Usagi stood up then everyone did fall silent._

_"Ok, this is the last meeting that Rekia-chan will be here, and I wanted to disscuss this with you all." Everyone listened closely to their Princess, they didn't want to sleep in this Meeting._

_"Now, we all know why we need to find the Moon Princess, right?" She looked around._

_"So that she could help us destroy our enemy, and the Negaverse." Unazuki said, her voice hard and cruel, yet soft like her Princess side. Usagi smiled._

_"That's right Una-chan. But there is another reason that we need to know." She stopped and looked around. Everyone was shocked, they all knew that they had to find her to destroy the evil, but what else was she needed for?_

_"I know you are all shocked, but, here is why. The Sun and the Moon never got along with eachother in the past, and now, most certainly not in the future. But the only way there was peace in the past was for the Moon Princess and the Sun Prince were in love. And now, when she awakens, maybe there would be less hostile if you Motoki-nii-san, were to court her. That way there wouldn't be any war or hostile between the Moon and the Sun." When she finished, she saw the anger and the shock written all over her brother's face, and she knew she made a mistake._

_"You are kidding me?! I have to court a girl that might not love me?!" Motoki shouted, standing up to his full hight. He was beyond pissed, his heart was with another, and she wanted him to date a Moon twit?!_

_"Don't you yell at me! I don't want any war going on between the two of us!" She shouted, going to her full 5'3 vunerable hight. She was not going to be tossed around, and that pissed off Motoki even more that she wasn't going to listen to him._

_"I'm am NOT repeat NOT going to try this! And I don't even remeber ever courting her! All I remember is fighting with her! How dare you try to lie to us Usagi!" He was beyond pissed, beyond caring. His little sister was trying to make him court a girl that maybe, just maybe, might cause an even more war then the war in the Sun Kingdom. No, not going to happen. _

_"Motoki! Stop being selfish! When the Senshi find out about all of us, what do you think is going to happen?! They will not accept us with open arms! No, they will shun us, and won't listen to the danger that lies ahead! We need the Moon Princess, and if you court her, it would bring peace! I don't care what happened in the past, you will do it!" She shouted, standing her ground, she even lifted her chin. Motoki lost it, he was trying so hard not to slap her now._

_"Me? Being selfish?! Maybe its you!! You want me to court her because you are afraid of being kicked out with your little group?! If I didn't know better, I'd say you want to stay with them! And we know how goddamned important is is to get her, but me dating her isn't going to help it! Maybe I love another!" He stopped. He wasn't going to go through with this, and damn it all. He then saw her open her mouth and before she could report, he added,_

_"No Usagi, and that's final. I will NOT, will NEVER EVER love another, for someone already as my heart." With that he turned around, and yanked Rekia up to him. Glaring at Usagi, he kissed Rekia, hard. He heard Usagi and Naru gasp, but he didn't care, he wanted Usagi to know, that it was Rekia who had is heart. Rekia gasped, and then melted into the kiss. Soon the two were in a liplock, and nothing could seperate them. After what seemed to be hours, they broke apart. Motoki put his lusty gaze towards his sister, _

_"And if you think that I would give up Rekia, then you are mistaken! I will never in my life leave her for a Moon whore! I'm sorry Usagi, but you will have to find peace with the Moon Kingdom your own way, I mean you are part of it right? You are Sailor Moon, figure something out! Just don't lie about something that never happened, and think we would go with it!" With that said, he and Rekia made their way towards the bedroom, knowing that the three people in the living room were leaving. When they heard the door closed, Motoki, threw Rekia on the bed, and attacked her lips. Deep into the kiss, he started to rip off her shirt._

_"Motoki!" Rekia gasped. She threw her head back in ectasy. Motoki always knew what to do to make her all hot and wet. Threading her fingers in his hair, she kissed him harder. Motoki then stopped and looked into her eyes._

_"I love you Reika-hime." He said looking deep into her eyes. He saw them water, and hope to God it wasn't a bad thing. He then felt her wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Before they could get into it, she let his lips go,_

_"I love you too my Prince Hiroaki. Now kiss me!" Before he was brought down for another kiss, he whispered,_

_"I'll do so much more then that." Soon enough, moans of lust and screams of passion filled the room of the two lovers, knowing this would be the first and the last for a long time._

~* End of Flashback~*

Rekia sighed, that was two and a half years ago. She missed her Motoki. And she knew that Usagi didn't mean to ruin their realtionship, and forgave her instatlly. She even gave them her blessing which is what Rekia always wanted. Sighing, she hadn't realized that she was done packing and was lying on her cott. Getting up, she headed outside, going towards the phone booth. She had to make a very important call. Dialing the number, she put the phone up to her ear and waited.

_Ring...... Ring..... Ring... Ri-_

_"Moshi Moshi?"_ She heard them say.

"Motoki, its me. I'm coming home."

Chapter 4~*Motoki and Unazuki~*

"R-R-Rekia-san?!" Motoki asked clearly shocked. He hasn't heard from her in nearly two and a half years. She would call every now and then, but she always wrote. He hadn't heard her voice in God knows how long. Oh God how he missed her voice.

"_Hai._" She said clearly not knowing what else to say or do. She knew that Motoki was only expecting a customer call, not her. She didn't know what he would say.

"Rekia-hime! Are you really coming home?!" He nearly shouted. His shouting caused Unazuki, Mamoru, and the Moon Senshi to look at him. But he didn't care, this was the first time he heard her voice, and by damned, he loved it.

"_Hai! I have to be on the plane here in a few mintues, and I will be there around 11:15pm your time. So, if you want, will you pick me up?_" She asked. She was despreate to see him, and to hug and kiss him. She just hoped that he still loved her, like she loved him... deeply.

"Of course! I can't wait!" He was so excited that he began to cry. His heart was swelling with love. Not one day went by when he thought about her, not one night did he not dream about her, and not one minute did he wish she was there. He missed her so badly, it hurt. And now, knowing she would be here, he was to excited to hold it in.

"_Arigoto Motoki-kun. I have to go know. I love you._" Her soft elegant voice said. She couldn't wait, she was finally going to see them.

"I love you too my sweet. Ja ne."

"_Ja ne_." With that the line went dead. He then placed the phone down and began to dance around the Arcade.

"Is he alright?" He heard some person ask.

"I don't know. Maybe he lost it." He knew for a fact he didn't lose anything, he was in love. Unazuki came over to him and put both of her hands on his shoulders to try to make him stop jumping up and down like a two year old.

"Nii-san! Stop!" She shouted shaking him. This was so not her day. She had hit on so many times it wasn't funny, had her Sun sign shine right infront of the Moon Dumdies, and now, her brother was embarresing them and closing money, and Usagi hadn't even showed up! Not her day. Motoki looked at her, he finally stoped jumping up and down, but he had the biggest, stupidest grin on his face.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked, shocked to see her brother... Well... Happy. Ever since the love of his life left for Africa, he had been in the dumps. He started to cry more and more, and stoped grinning and laughing. She had missed her brother. The real him, not the shell that was left behind.

"Rekia is coming home."

~*Naru, Usagi, and Ami*~

"So Usagi, we should be getting to the Arcade." Ami said, she was having so much fun. They were now forty-five minutes late, and they have been getting phone calls left and right from Minako, Rei, and Sestuna, even threating text messages like, 'U have 2 mins to get ovr here, or else, ur ass will b fried!' or 'If u rnt here soon, u will be tracked and die!' or their favoite, 'Get ovr here or epext ur bodies 2 arrive at ur houses with many injuries that even the smartest doctor in the world wont b able 2 figure it out.' And they knew that they meant it, so they ran all the way to the Arcade. They only made it to the point where they had to walk another two blocks and Ami knew they were in deep trouble.

"Hai, you're right." Usagi softly said. Today was the day, and she knew, that there woud be hell.

"Well, I guess this is Good Bye Naru-chan." Ami said. She, for some reason, didn't like Naru. From the beginning, she was ok, but now, she just wasn't sure if Usagi should hang out with her. She would always get bad vibes from her, and when she asked Rei to check it out, the Fire spat back out nothing. So that worried her deeply.

"I guess. Well, it was nice to see you Ami-chan, and Usagi, always a pleasure being with you." Naru said with a smile as she hugged her best friend.

"Ok Naru, be safe, and don't forget about tonight." Usagi said, pulling away to look at her face. She knew what was going on tonight.

"Hai." Naru said. They both didn't know the confused looks from Ami, who knew something was up. Something big. But before she could reply, Naru quickly turned around, and started to walk in the other direction. She was going to the park, knowing that Usagi was going to need her.

"What was that all about?" Ami asked. She hated it that Usagi was doing something that didn't involve her. When Usagi found her, she had been overjoyed that she finally had a friend that wanted her, not her skills or smarts, but be friends with the real her. The teenage her, and the Senshi her. And know, it felt as if she was with one of the people, that left her in the dust. Not telling her anything.

"Oh, it's nothing really. My Mom wanted to take me out and get my hair done tonight, and I'm dragging Naru along because I want you guys to live! Mama gets carried away with everything, and we do everything. . . twice. The only fun thing about it is, going home." Usagi said as she shivered. She hated lying to them, but soon, they were going to know the truth. Ami seemed to buy the lie. . . for now. She knew that Usagi lied to them, and so did the others, but they didn't confront her about it. They wanted her to come to them and tell them on her own, but the lying was becoming more and more frequant, and the others couldn't stand the sight of seeing their leader, their bestfriend getting hurt.

"Ok Usagi." Was all she could say. She just hoped that Usagi would come clean soon.

"Well let's get going! I'm not sure about you, but I don't want to die!" Usagi exclaimed, returning to the ditz that everyone knew. Ami smiled, it was good to be with Usagi.

"You're right! Lets go!" With that thet took off towards the Arcade.

~*Arcade~*

"NO!!! ORLANDO WOULD NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!!!" Minako cried as she stood up to face Haruka. They have been disscussing about the hottest boys in town, and Haruka proudly said that she was going to ask Orlando Bloom out, and that they would have the best time.

"YES HE WOULD!! HE GOES FOR WOMAN THAT AREN'T THAT BLONDE!!!" Haruka exclaimed as she stood up. By now the whole Arcade was watching them and they didn't give a crap. They were going to fight.

"I'M SURE HE WOULDN'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH A DYKE LIKE YOU!!!!!" Minako shouted back. She wasn't _that_ blonde. She was smart, but latly she didn't see the point in school. She was a Senshi, and will forever be one. So, why study in something that would never be useful. Besides, even if the Senshi business was done, she was going to be a model. She wasn't going to be doing anything with school.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"We *breath* are *whezze* here!" A breathless Ami cried. The others were so into the fight, they didn't hear the doorbell ring.

"Thanks *breath* for *wheeze* leaving *cough* me *gasp* Ami-chan!" Usagi cried next to her. Never had she had to run that fast to keep up with someone. She knew that Ami could swim, but running. She wipped the thin sheet of sweat from her forehead. But before Ami could reply, Rei stood up.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE?!" She screamed. She was beyond pissed. Ami and Usagi looked at eachother giving eachother the 'Oh-Shit-look'. They were going down.

"I mean I understand why Usagi is late! She's a Odango ditz bag!" With that comment, she saw Motoki and Unazuki go stiff, and clench their jaw. She remembered their converstations about how they couldn't stand up for her when she was being put down by others. She couldn't risk them accidently saying something or getting into a fight. Besides, she had to look like a normal teenager, not a teenage princess from a million years ago.

"But you Ami-chan?!?! Why are you late?! And please to God, if you say studying, I'm going to burn your books!" Rei finished. Usagi blinked her eyes, she hadn't been listening, but she knew that Rei put her down for quite some time, then asked why they were late. She looked over at Ami, who looked like she was going to burst.

"Why would you care Rei-chan?! So you can make fun of me like you do with Usagi-chan?! No! The reason why I am late is none of your concern! Maybe my mother needed me to go get her something! Maybe Usagi called me and asked me to help her with her school work and we got carried away! Maybe I went out to help some doctors at the hospital! Or maybe, I just went out! You aren't my mother Rei-chan! I'm not going to report every little thing to you!" She shouted, standing her ground. Rei looked at her, shocked to see the little book worm standing up to her. She had never seen this side of Ami, only when they fought as Sailor Soliders, did she see this, but never, not once in her civilain form. She was shocked, angry, and proud at the little Senshi before her. But before Rei could report back, Unazuki came by.

"Konichwa Ami-chan and Usa-chan! What can I get for you guys?" She said with a big bright fake smile on her face. She knew she wasn't supposed to get in between the Moon Senshi fights, but she wasn't going to stand for this. She wasn't going to let them put her Princess down anymore. She saw Usagi give her a look, but she wasn't going to stand for it. Unazuki saw Sestuna smile.

"Konichwa once again Una-san, I would like a coffee with cream no sugar and a ham and chesse sandwhich. Hotaru would have a medium choclate shake with oinon rings." The time Senshi said with a smile. She was glad that she came in before things got nasty.

"Ok, what else can I get ya'll?" She was said scribbling on the paper, and looking around.

"I would like an ice tea, sweet, with a lemon, and a banana nut muffin." Michiru calmy said, smiling at Unazuki.

"I would love to have an ice tea thats also sweet, no lemon please." Haruka said, sitting down gracefully. Unazuki nodded, scribbling down their orders.

"I would like to have a chocolate mint shake with cheese fries." Makoto said, still looking at Rei and Ami.

"I would like a double choclate shake with chili cheese fries, a bugar with extra pickles and no mustard." Minako exclaimed. She didn't notice the looks that the Sesnhi gave her. Everyone knew that she was the one that watched her weight, but now, it looked like she was going to put on a pound or two. Unazuki was scribbling down their orders, listening intently, when she didn't hear Ami, Rei, or Usagi say anything, she looked up from her paper and looked at them. They were still in their spots. Unazuki could see that Rei was waiting for Usagi to say something, so she decided to break the akward silence.

"What about you Rei-chan?" Unazuki asked, a daring look in her eye. To Unazuki, Rei was her worst enemy. She was not afraid of Makoto, she could take her down, it was Rei the Bitch that they had trouble with. Rei saw the look in her eyes, and stepped into the Sun Layer.

"I won't be getting anything. What about you Usagi?" Rei crossed her arms, looking down at Usagi. Unazuki saw Usagi flinch, and knew that Usagi would rather be dead, then under the gaze of Rei. Unazuki saw red.

"I would like two triple cheese bugars a two triple choclate shakes, and an extra large chili chesse fries for Usagi and I." Ami excailmed, still looking at Rei. Unazuki smiled, she knew that Ami would not leave her side. Ami then looked at Usagi and smiled,

"Besides Usa! You and I are going to be running around the town before your mom takes you out tonight!" Ami said with a bright smile. She then looked at Rei and smirked.

"Got anything to say to that Rei?" She smirked even bigger when she saw Rei's eye twitch. Unazuki couldn't help but give a little smirk too.

"No... Una-san, I would like a chicken sandwhich and a sweet tea. Thank you." Rei said, clutching the table, hoping it would snap in two. Unazuki smirked, writing down the last order. With a last glance at the others, she went to Usagi. Grasping her hands, she helped her up from the floor. Unazuki smiled, and brushed away some of her bangs.

"Usa-hime, Reika-chan is coming home!" Unazuki smiled. She saw Usagi's eyes light up with joy and happiness. They screamed and started to jump up and down. The Moon Senshi looked at them, not knowing whats going on.

"Finally! That way-"

"Motoki-nii-san can stop-"

"Bein a bitch and-"

"Finally see the-"

"Love of-"

"HIS LIFE!!" They finished together. Smiling even brighter they stopped, still holding onto eachother. Usagi then opened her mouth,

"What if we-"

"Tell Naru and-"

"Let Motoki know-"

"Maybe just maybe-"

"We can-"

"Do a-"

"SURPRISE PARTY!!" Giggling and jumping up and down like five year olds that just got candy before bed. They then stopped, still with big smiles on their face they turned around. They saw the Moon Senshi looks of confusion on their face. Knowing that Usagi had alot of explaining to do, Unazuki tapped on the pad and said,

"I'll just go and get these orders in for you." With that she walked away. Usagi smiled, and went to sit down, being far away from Rei as possible. Once she and Ami were seated, Rei stood up once again looking dead on and Usagi.

"Ok Odango Atama, spill." Usagi looked at her square in the eye,

"I don't know what you are talking about." Her eyes holding nothing but amusement. Rei felt her anger level start to come up again. Minako saw her friend about to blow a fuse and quickly joined in.

"So Usagi, you still friends with Reika-san even though she stole Motoki-kun from you?" Minako said slyly, leaning on the table. Usagi looked at her with shock.

"Of course I am. Motoki-nii-san, is nothing but my brother. Nothing else." Looking hardly at Minako. She hated it that people thought she was in love with him. The first time she heard the rumor, she was in the bathroom for a good ten minutes. Whoever thought that she loved him anything besides a brother, was sickening. She heard Minako sigh.

"Ok, fine. What about Marmoru Chiba. I mean hot daddy, you coud roast a cow on that boy!" Minako shouted, fanning her face. Everyone knew, that if she could, she would be the head president of the Mamoru FanGirls Cub. She then saw Usagi gag on air.

"EW! That jerk hot?! As if!" She shouted. She hated him. He always made fun of her, and knowing that her Sun Senshi were very protcetive over her, and that Neko-Mama almost killed him, she knew that she shouldn't really be messing with him. But she coudn't help, everytime she saw him, her heart fluttered. Everytime she fell on top of him, it felt... right, familair. And she liked it. She was so confused about her feelings for him, and locked it away in her mind. And now, she wished that her thoughts about him, would leave her alone.

"Aw Odango, your words hurt." She stiffened.

"What do you want?" Her voice hard and cold. Like when she fought yomas and when she would fight agaisnt Hirosh, she held no emotion in her voice, and her face held nothing. He was going to mess with stone. Mamoru looked at her with shock and with pride. His Usako was so strong.

"Oh Odango, you should know by now I just want to say Hi." He said while pulling on one of her pigtails. Usagi was about to blow it. He was playing with her hair. Taking deep breaths she didn't notice how he began to play with a strand of her hair.

'_Her hair is silk_.' He loved her hair. It was the sun, so golden like her. He didn't know why he would always call her names, but he couldn't help it. He loved the way her face turned red and how her fists would shake as she tried not to slug him. He loved the way she would stand up to him, and not fall to her face and worship him. He loved the way he was treated like someone to her, then a God. He loved her. Everything about her.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." Her voice was grave. He didn't like that tone, and it hurt to know that she hated him so much, when he loved her so dearly.

"Odango, you should take better care of your hair, you have split ends, and maybe if you lose the hair-do, you might be a little more dateable. That is of course, if you stop eating Japan till it famens, and you arrive at the date at the right time. And if you stop tripping over air, and falling on people almost killing them, you'd be a whole lot dateable. Even more woman-like." He flinched at his own words. He had no doubt in his mind, that he hit home plate. Usagi could feel the tears rising in her eyes. Her anger was rising. This wasn't going down well.

"He's right Odango-baka. If you start being more mature, and stronger, you won't be alone on the weekends. And if you lose the childish crap, you would look a lot prettier. And wear some make-up every now and then, you look like shit when you don't." Rei's cruel remark made the score. Usagi knew her anger just broke. Quickly standing up she swung her fist at the table, breaking it in half.

"Do I look like weak?! Do I look like I can't handle shit?! DOES IT FUCKING LOOK LIKE I TRY?!" She raised her face, showing her anger to everyone. No one had ever seen Usagi like this, and now, they wished they hadn't. Motoki and Unazuki looked at eachother, they knew they couldn't stop their Princess.

"HOW FUCKING WEAK DO I LOOK TO YOU?! HAS IT EVER FUCKING CROSSED YOUR THICK MINDS THAT MAYBE I'M GOING THROUGH MORE SHIT THAT YOU COULD FUCKING KNOW ABOUT?! DO I LOOK THAT FUCKING WEAK AND USELESS IN YOUR EYES?!" She shouted at her Moon Senshi, making them flinch. She wanted to stay, she wanted to find the Moon Princess, but she had it. Turning around she looked at Mamoru. Trying to calm down, she raised her fist at him, and punched him square in the nose. Falling to the ground, he looked up at Usagi, her anger was clear to everyone, even to a blind man. Looking back at her Senshi, she reached in her pocket, holding her brooch.

"I work so fucking hard. I try to be friends with you, I try to help you, I fucking try and be strong. But if you can't see me as the goddamned warrior i really am, then here." She threw her brooch at Rei, who was in shock. Rei caught it, just staring at it, not knowing what to say. But she wasn't done.

"Have it. I don't want to be with someone who can't like me for being me. I try so hard to ignore everything, BUT NOW IT'S TO DAMN HARD!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"Usa please!" Ami stood up, yanking the brooch out of Rei's hands. Ami loved Usagi, she didn't want her to leave. She was the glue that held them all together.

"Pease Usa, we need you." Minako stood up, her own tears streaming down her face. She couldn't stand the thought of her preacious friend leaving them forever. She wasn't going to let her leave without a fight. She never had a friend like Usagi. She would go to school, and people would only use her to get on TV and the magazines. They didn't hang out with her or nothing. But, when she met Usagi, she befriened the real her. Not that famous her. Minako never had a friend like her, and she wanted to be her friend, forever and ever.

"Kitten, don't leave us." Haruka softly said. Usagi was the first to ever show her light. When she and Mirchriu were all alone, Usagi welcomed them into her life. Now, they had a life full of rainbows and hearts. She didn't want her to leave them in the dust. When she found her destiny as Sailor Uranus, she thought she'd never have fun again. But meeting Usagi, she found out that she can still do everything she loves, and keep her duty. She learned to live her life, and still keep her duty a secret.

"Usagi, please, stay." Michiru managed to cry out. They didn't know what their youngest member went through in life, but after hearing her speech, maybe something pretty bad. And she wanted to be there for her. Usagi never left her side, and she wasn't going to leave Usagi's. She would paint the future of the world. And she was always alone, but Usagi made that a lie. She stuck by her, and didn't leave her. Even as Sailor Moon, she took deadly blows for them, if it wasn't for her and her powerful magic, they would be dead.

"Please Sissy, don't leave me." Hotura coughed out. She knew what Usagi went through, to get everyone to believe she was harmless. She knew that she had almost killed Usagi as she tried to save her from Death. Usagi went through the Darkness, to save her, almost killing her. But her love for her friends, shinned its way through, and protected her from the Death of Darkness.

"Usa, don't leave us." Makoto sobbed. She went through school from school, always getting into fights. And when she went to Usagi's school. No one dared to go near her, but Usagi ignored everyone, and sat down with her and ate her food. She was laughing and telling her jokes, acting like it wasn't a big deal. And when she found out the truth about her, she didn't leave her, she protected her. She protected a bully. And by goddamned, she was going to protect her now.

"Bunny, please, stay." Sestuna coughed out. In all her life, she worried about the Time. Always knowing that she wouldn't ever have Time for a friend. But Usagi managed to squeeze her way into her life, and stay. She was there for her, always there. Sestuna knew what she was, and promised to not tell a soul. She knew what Usagi went through, she knew her pain, she knew the suffering. Usagi came to her for everything, even about the Sun problems. Sestuna couldn't tell her were the Moon Princess was, because honestly, she didn't know where she was. Even if she could look into the future, she never saw her Princess's face, only fog.

"Usagi, don't leave us. Don't leave me." Rei softly begged. Usagi meant everything to her. And Rei didn't understand why she made fun of Usagi, but she did. She never understood why Usagi kept part of her life a secret from them. She didn't want to see her best friend hurt.

Usagi looked at them, tears still streaming down her face. Everyone in the Arcade was looking at her. But Usagi was focused on her Senshi. She didn't understand why they still wanted her. They wouldn't want her when they found out about her tonight.

"Tonight at 12:30am, meet me at the Park near the Lake. Maybe then you'll think different." Usagi said. She wasn't going to lie to them anymore, she was going to show them the truth. When Ami held out her hand to give her back her brooch. Usagi shook her head.

"After tonight, I highly doubt you'd ever want me to be with you again." Reaching back into her pocket, she pulled out her comunicater, giving it to Ami. With a nod to her head, she walked away from everyone she loved. Ami looked at were she stood, shocked. Looking over at Rei she slapped her across the face.

"IF YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT HER ALONE, SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE!!! NOW SHE THINKS WE WON'T WANT HER TO BE WITH US!!" Ami cried. Usagi was her first real friend. She never used her for her brains, like most people did. She didn't want to be friends with the Brain Ami, she wanted to be friends with the Real Ami. Rei looked down, ashamed of what she did, and what it cost her and everyone.

"What do you think is going on tonight that would make Usagi think that we won't want her in our group?" Makoto asked, still crying that she was losing her best friend.

"Tonight is when the truth will be reaveled, and Usagi is the story teller." Sestuna's words rang out. Everyone looked at the Time Senshi, not knowing what to say. Sestuna knew what was going on, and only hoped that everyone made the right choice. Sestuna sighed. She remembered the first time she found out about Usagi's second life.

~*~*~*_Flashback_~*~*~*~

_She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't belive it. She quickly closed her eyes, and counted to five. When she was done she opened her eyes, and it was still there. She leaned on her septar, eyes wide, thoughts and question's running across her mind. Emotions flashed before her face and eyes, and she began to shake. She didn't understand this, not one bit. Looking into the fog she sighed,_

_"Oh great Selene what is going on?" Her answer was nothing but more fog and silence. Sestuna got aggravated and slammed her septar on the ground, not caring that she was causing the marble to dent. She kept banging her septar over and over again until she fell down, crying she slammed her fist on the ground. _

_"Why Selene?! Why?!" Sestuna hated it that little Usagi had to go through. The power was so strong, it was like she was dying from it all. Sestuna hated the fact that the girl she thought was a ditz was a Sun Princess going through hell. Lifting her septar, she pulled herself up. Going over to her post, she pulled out her key._

_"I, Sailor Pluto, call onto the Planet Pluto!" Green-purple smoke gathered around her. Closing her eyes, her sign began to shine on her forhead. _

_"By the power of Puto, send me to Earth!" The smoke got thicker and thicker till it exploded. When the smoke began to clear, all was left was the fog._

_Sestuna appeared on Earth, in jeans and a Tee. Her brooch was in her pocket, and so was her comunicater. Pulling it out, she pressed the 'Moon' button. For the first ten seconds, there was nothing but static, then Usagi's face showed up on the screen._

_"Sestuna! Is there an attack?! Where?! Is everyone ok?! Are the Senshi there?!" Usagi worridly asked. Sestuna smiled at her._

_"No Usa-chan, eveything is fine. I just have a question for you." She giggled softly. She saw Usagi sigh._

_"Sure Puu, anything." Usagi answered, forgetting about why the comunicater was only for emergencies. Sestuna gulped,_

_"I was wondering if I could come over. I need to talk to you." She didn't notice that she was shufflimg her feet. Usagi smiled,_

_"Of course Puu!! Come on over!" She happily exclaimed. Sestuna smiled,_

_"Ok Usa-chan. Be there in a few."_

_"Ok, Ja ne."_

_"Ja ne." _

_With that the line went static. Sestuna turned off her comunicater and put it back in her pocket. Sighing, she started walking to her house. Sestuna knew that Usagi was going to deny everything, and Sestuna only hoped that Usagi would open up and tell her the truth. She didn't think about the subject to long, cause in no time, she was standing in front of her door. Raising her fist, she knocked three times. Seconds she heard Usagi running down the stairs, locks being unbolted, and the door opening. Sestuna smiled down and Usagi._

_"Konichwa Usa!" Sestuna happily said with a smile on her face. Usagi quickly returned the smile, hugging her._

_"Konichwa Puu!" Sestuna sighed, hugging her back. Usagi let go and dragged Sestuna inside._

_"Do you want anything Puu? Water, tea, coffee?" Usagi asked, wanting to be a good hostess. _

_"No Usa, I need to talk to you." Sestuna firmly said. She saw Usagi's face turn serious too, and she went up the stairs. Sestuna followed her up till they were in Usagi's room. She saw Usagi sit down on her bed, but Sestuna looked around her room. It was pink with many many MANY stuffed rabbits and other animals. Sestuna smiled at Usagi's childish room, even if it didn't suit her, she still wanted to hold on to those childhood memories. _

_"What do you need to talk about Puu?" Usagi asked. Sestuna stopped looking around and looked directly at the girl before her. It was hard to believe that a peice of heaven like her had a burden that was hell. Sestuna looked at her square in the eye, with a deep breath, she said the thing she never thought she'd say to her,_

_"I know who you are Princess Hinata." Sestuna saw her eyes widen and water. She couldn't help but water too. Usagi looked down, not knowing what to think. So she said the only thing she could say,_

_"I have no idea what you are talking about." She denied it. She didn't want to be hurt. She didn't want to be forgotten. _

_"Usagi please! I'm the Time Senshi! I saw you! Please! Tell me!" Sestuna fell to her knees and cried. She couldn't understand that of all the people in the world, Usagi was the one who had to go through Hell. Usagi cried, she didn't care._

_"I'm sorry Puu! I was scared to be forgotten, to be left in the dark! I-i-i-its hard t-t-to lie t-t-to you guys!! I-i-i don't want to b-b-be left ALONE!" With that she broke down. Crying her life out. She cried for everything, letting all her anger, her depression, her fustrated, her life. Sestuna quickly got up and hugged Usagi crying a few tears on her own. For hours that was how they were, just holding eachother and crying. Sestuna then looked at her, drying her tears. Looking at her eyes, she saw the life of the warrior she knew, and the life of the warrior she didn't know. Brushing hair away from her face she sighed,_

_"Do you want to talk about it Usa?" Sestuna softly asked, not wanting to upset the girl any further. She heard her sigh and lifted her head. Looking at her, she nodded. Standing up, she faced her,_

_"As you know, I am Princess Hinata, Sailor Sun. I use the Sun's energy and power everyday increasing the power inside me. My followers, who I will not say, are stronger then the Outer Senshi of the Moon Princess. My father, King Apollo and his advisor Sir Hirosh, planned to protect the Silver Millineum by joining forces with the Moon. Queen Selene accepted our offer, and we were the protecters of the Moon Royals." She paused, looking over at Sestuna, who was listening intently, not wanting a word to get passed her. Usagi smiled,_

_"The Sun and the Moon grew friends, until Hirosh thought he could run the show on his own. He stared giving our plans to our enemys, eventally starting a war on the Sun. We didn't know who was the weasel, until on the battlefield." Usagi stopped, remembering the tragic day. Forcing her tears back, she continued._

_"I was supposed to be hiding, but the cries of my people forced me to run from my protecters. Transforming into a warrior, I stepped foot into Hell. The blood of the innocent flooded the streets, the enemies raping and killing the women, the children running around, crying for help. My kingdom, was the kingdom of Hell. Everything happened so fast, I ran out, swinging my weapon, killing them. I could hear my followers calling out to me, but I didn't listen, my father was out there, and I was going to make sure he was coming back." She couldn't help but let the few tears run down her face, she was reliving it._

_"I was attacked. They knew who I was. But in a flash, they were dead. I started to panic, when I couldn't find my father. He was the one that was leading this war, hoping to over come it. That's when I found him, he was battling Hirosh. He was beaten, blooded, and losing. All I could was watch. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. The battlefield began to disseapear, the only thing that was clear to me was my father and my enemy." She painful blinked back more tears as she began to relive it, blood dripping down her body, and bruises formed like the ones she had on that day. Opening her eyes, she let more tears fall._

_"At first, I couldn't believe that someone we trusted would turn their back on us. He was there for me since I was born. We knew everything about eachother, he was my first real friend. And there he was, battling my father to the death. It was then, I saw Hirosh push him to the ground. Daddy was to weak to get back up, and all I saw was his sword coming down. I saw him plunge the sword into my father's heart. Wanting him to suffer. I remember screaming, and running up the hill." She couldn't stand anymore, she fell. Crying even more, she still managed to speak,_

_"Once I was up there, I used all my strenght to push him away from him. I fell to the ground, putting his head on my lap, brushing away the strands of his hair. Blood, was all I could see. My first instict was to kill Hirosh, for he was killing my father. But when Daddy opened his green eyes and looked at me, I couldn't. I saw Daddy smile, as he held my hand. He then with all the strenght he had left, he pulled himself up to level, and kissed my forehead. Then, he closed his eyes, his hand going limp in my hand. All I can remeber doing after that was screaming my agony away. I was crying uncontroablly, it was then, I felt something in my hand. For generations, I was living up to be the Queen of the Sun, but I had to be the keeper of the Golden Crystal. My fathers last words to me were 'Give us Victory.'. He gave me the Crystal. But I wasn't strong enough to end the fucking war!" She broke down completly. Not holding back the pain she felt that day. Sobbing, she clutched her heart, as if feeling her father heart being plunged with a silver sword._

_"I couldn't end it! I was to damn weak! I'm a fucking Princess! A fucking warrior! But I didn't do shit! I let my kingdom be taken away from me! I let the innocent be murdered! I didn't fucking stop it!" Sobbing, she pounded the ground. Sestuna quickly got up and hugged her dearest friend. Rocking her in her arms, giving her soothing words. She half expected Usagi to push her away, but she held onto her, as if she depened on it. Sestuna pulled her closer, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. She never saw this in her Time Screen. When she felt Usagi's breathing become even, she knew she was asleep. Picking her up, and laying her on her bed, she just stared at her. She couldn't believe that something so innocent was going through Hell. Sighing, she kissed her forhead, before she walked away, she whispered,_

_"You will never be alone again Princess Hinata."_

_~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*_

Sestuna blinked back the horrible memory. Ever since that day, she has always been there for Usagi. She even showed up in the battles. She was surprised to see that she was more of a warrior then she was with the Moon. She was surprised that her followers were so protective over her, when she had just a simple scratch, they went blistic and killed. She smiled the first time she saw her fight with the Sun. Usagi was a warrior, a warrior princess. And as long as there was her enemy, she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Sestuna, do you know what Usagi is going to show us?" Hotura asked. Sounding so worried that she would never see the person she called her sister. Everyone looked at Sestuna, giving her pleading eyes, and puppy dog faces. Sighing, she looked at everyone,

"Yes, I do know. And she already knows who's side I am on, but, I can only wish I know the same about all of ya'll." With that, she got up, and left the Aracde. Everyone looked at eachother, not knowing the surprise that was lying ahead of them. Hearing a gruff, they all turned their head to the floor.

"Are you ok Mamoru-kun?" Rei asked sounding flirtaous. Fixing her face and what not, she didn't even notice what she was wearing. Mamoru quickly got up, and the one thing on his mind was to find Odango. Nodding his head at them, he ran out the Aracde, without saying a word.

"Well, that was rude." Minako said, sounding like her girly self again. It was then, all of them felt a warm energy go through them, filling them up. But it was gone in a flash.

"WHAT AM I WEARING?!?!?!" Hotura shouted as she looked down at the bright yellow dress. Never, I mean never, in her life had she ever dressed so brightly, and she didn't know what over came her.

"WHY AM I NOT MATCHING?!?!" Minako cried. She looked down as well, to see a mess. She was not in her normal clothes, and that scared her.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I WAERING HEELS?!?! WHO THE HELL MADE THIS DRESS?!?! AND WHY THE FUCK AM I WEARING MAKEUP?!?!" Haruka shouted, returning to her manly self. Her feet ached, she felt like she was on display with this dress, and her massacre was bothering her. Looking at her nails, she fainted.

"HOLY LIVING ASS FUCKER!!!! WHY AM I DRESSED LIKE A GODDAMNED BASEBALL PLAYER?!?!" Rei shouted, standing up. She could've sworn that she put on her cutest clothes, and looked hot. But she looked like a damn tomboy.

"WHY AM I DRESSED IN HARUKA'S CLOTHES?!" Mirchru shouted, tugging at the baggy clothes. She had to admit, she loved the feeling of Haruka's clothes on her, but only in the bedroom, this was just embarressing. Looking over at Haruka she almost fainted,

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOTHES?!" But her question fell on deaf ears, for Haruka had fainted.

"I like what I'm wearing." Makoto said, admiring her awesome hippie outift. She always wanted to be the girl girl, and today, she was going to be it. Everyone turned and looked at her. Before anything was said,

"HOW THE FUCK DID I GET THIS TATTOO?!?!?!" Everyone then looked at Ami's tattoo. It was her planet's sign and her planet's color. It was cute, but not Ami's style. Doing a double take of it, they all shouted,

"WHEN DID YOU GET THAT?!?!"

Chapter 5~*~*At the Park~*~*

Mamoru ran all the way to the Arcade, to the Park. He had no idea were Usagi would be, but he needed to think. Slowing hs pace to a jog, he came closer and closer to his 'secret' thinking place. But as he came closer, he saw two golden buns.

'_Usako_.' Was his only thought. Sneaking up to a tree that was close by, he just watched her. She was in a kneeling position, with red, white, and yellow roses all around her. She had a blood red, rose in her hand, and rose petals in her lap. To Mamoru, she looked like a Rose Goddess. Surrounded by his favorite flower, and pure as an Angel. She was his, even if she didn't know it. It was then he heard her sigh,

"This is silly. I'm worried about them not accepting me, when all I need from them is something so small. But then, I feel like I need to be in that group, like I know them. I feel like I need to do something big, to help them, but then I feel I need to be faithful to the other group. Why is this so confusing?!" She shouted to the sky. Tears streaming down her face. Mamoru had always seen her fake tears, and he knew they were fake, but never had he seen this side of her.

"Why must it be me?! Why?! WHY DID YOU CHOOSE ME?!" She shouted to the sky, despreate to know the answer. He then realized she needed someone to lean on. Getting out of his hiding place, he walked towards her.

"Usagi-chan?" He asked softly, careful not to scare her. Usagi jumped at the sound, and turned around. Eyes widening, she quickly dried her tears.

"I was here first Baka." She said, trying to sound hard and cruel, but she sounded weak and vunerable. For some unknown reason, Mamoru's heart ached, and he wanted to hold her, to kiss her tears away, to tell her everything was going to be ok.

"I'm not here to fight, Usa. I'm here for you." He said just as softly as he called her name. God, how he loved it when her name rolled off of his tongue. Usagi looked at him weridly.

"You called me Usagi. Why?" She sounded so shocked, so clueless. Mamoru felt his insides jump, now he could finally tell her.

"That is your name though. Right?" He asked, teasing her just a little. Usagi gave him a small smile.

"Yes, but why? You never call me by my name." She didn't understand why he would be so nice to her.

"I could call you Odango Atama again if you like." He teased her somemore. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep her from smiling somemore. She loved it how he teased her.

"No, Usagi is fine for now." Mamoru smiled. Even if she wanted him to call her Odango, he wouldn't. He sat down next to her, holding a rose in his hand. Loving the feeling of the silky petals go through his fingers.

"Now Usagi, tell me why you are so upset." Mamoru said, hoping she would open her heart, like he had seen her do to many other people but him. He wanted to be the only one in Usagi's heart, and he hoped she'd let him in. He then heard Usagi sigh, then he saw her play with the red rose in her hand, tearing the petals away, leaving the rose naked.

"Mamoru, why do you think roses have thorns?" She asked him, looking at the naked rose. Her fingers lightly travling over the bud. She didn't notice the look of confusion on Mamoru's face, but he opened his mouth to answer,

"Why, thorns are to protect the rose. So that their beauty can still be preserved." He answered proudly. He saw Usagi smile. One of her stunning smiles, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Right Mamo-san." She said, picking up a yellow rose. Lifting it to her nose, she inhailed the wonderful scent. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head on Mamoru's shoulder, loving the feeling of this. But somewhere deep in her mind, deep down in her heart, she felt that this wasn't the first time she had done this with him.

"So Usa, are you gonna tell me whats wrong?" He asked, wanting so badly to be in her life. To be her friend, maybe even more. He just wanted to know what was going on in her life, wanted so badly to be apart of it. Whoever was in her life, had no idea how lucky they were.

"..."

Mamoru sighed, wrapping his arms around her back, pulling her infront of him. He laid her head on his chest, and wrapped his arms around her front bringing her closer to him. He then put his chin on her head. He could smell her hair, it smelt like strawberrys, and roses, and moonlight. He loved it, it was so mysterys like her. He felt her stiffen, then relax in his arms. Usagi sighed, she loved the feeling of being in his arms, it felt... right. She felt like she should tell him everything. That he would understand, that he wouldn't judge. Sighing her confusion, she closed her eyes, and leaned back.

"Usagi?" She heard Mamoru's deep voice say her name. How she loved it when he said her name.

"Hmm?" She hummed. She didn't want to ruin the moment, it felt so right and she didn't want it to go away. He smiled at her.

"You, dear Usagi, can throw a punch." He said chuckling. He didn't want to push the subject or he feared that she would go away. He heard her giggle, and smiled even bigger.

"You, dear Mamoru, deserved it." She said through her fits of giggles. It was then, she was pinned down on top of the roses, being tickled to death. Laughing, she squirmed, trying to get away from his wicked fingers. He laughed with her.

'_Her laughter is contagious. It's so elegant. God, how I love her smile._' He then traveled down to her ribs, seeing this was her most ticklish spot, she laughed even harder, squrimed even more. Her squirming caused her shirt to ride up, and Mamoru could only stare.

'_Holy shit._' Was all he could think. He stopped his tickling, just staring at her stomach. Usagi caught her breath, and looked at Mamoru. Her eyes widened when she saw him staring at her stomach. Biting her lip, she pulled her shirt down. She felt her eyes water,

'_That was supposed to happen._' She then felt Mamoru pick her up, and mold her against his chest. He began rubbing her back, and playing with her hair. All she could do, was hold onto him, like her life depened on it.

"Usagi, who did that to you?" She heard Mamoru ask. There was something different about his voice. She didn't understand it when he pulled her closer to him, as if he _needed_ her to be there. Mamoru felt anger when he saw the bruises all over her stomach. He didn't understand it. He felt protective over her, he felt like he needed to kill the bastard that did that to her. He hated it that someone was hurting her. Feeling his anger swell up again, he pulled her closer, as if to protect her from the world, telling everyone that she was his.

"Mamoru, I have to go." He heard her say through the barriers of his arms. _'No no no no no no_.' He thought. Someone was out there hurting her, and he wouldn't stand by and watch them hurt his Usako.

"No, Usako. Please tell me!" He sounded so desprate for the answer.

"What did you call me?" Her voice sounded so shocked. Never had she been called that. He would've slapped his head for what he called her. '_Great just fucking great_.'

"Uh. . .Usako?" He said again, hoping that she wouldn't throw another punch. Instead he felt small warm arms go around his waist, hugging him close. '_He loves me! He loves me!_' Her mind kept shouting over and over again. She was over joyed that he loved her, even if he teased her.

"Oh Mamo-chan!" She shouted, hugging him closer to her. She was so happy, nothing could ruin this moment. Mamoru hugged her back, burying his face in her hair. It was like they were reunited, but he had only known her for two years. When she lifted her head up, he saw her smile.

'_Oh God how I love her smiles_.' He couldn't help but give her his smile.

'_Oh my God, his smile. It's so hot. So sexy. So. . .him._.' She couldn't help but lean in closer to him.

Mamoru sighed, he was going to be her first kiss. He began to lean down, closing his eyes. Usagi sighed, when her lips met Mamoru's, fireworks exploded. She felt him pull her closer, she happily obliged and moved so that she was straddling him. Groaning, he traced her bottom lip with his tongue, begging her to let him in. Usagi opened her mouth, moaning at how his hot tongue made his way into her mouth. Mamoru being gentle with her, went easy, trying hard to keep control, but he so wanted to pin her down, and kiss her, kiss her. Groaning, Usagi kissed back, hoping that he'll really kiss her. Mamoru groaned and attacked her lips. Moaning, Usagi gave into the passion of the kiss. Soon the two were in a heavy liplock. The only thing that matter to them was the other person and the kiss. What seemed like hours, they finally broke apart, needing a little something called 'air'. Looking at Usagi, her face was red and flushed, her eyes closed, and her lips bruised with _his_ kisses. Smiling, he tucked her underneath his arms, never letting her go.

"Wow." Was all Usagi could muster. Her first kiss, and wow. She had seen people kiss like they just had on TV shows and movies, but never in her life had she experienced it, until now. Mamoru smiled, he only wanted to kiss he over and over again. It was so magicial. Smiling, Mamoru looked up to the sky, giving a small prayer of thanks to whoever sent them up.

"Usa! Usagi!" He felt Usagi look up, and he turned his head towards the voices. There were two people walkig over to them. One was in jeans and a purple Tee, her green hair was up in a high ponytail. She looked like she was in her late twenties, early thirties. The other looked around Usagi's age, maybe a little older. She was in shorts and a pink Tee. She was running towards them, as if an emergency.

"Puu! Naru!" Usagi happily exclaimed. Trying to get out of Mamoru's arms, to greet her friends. But Mamoru wasn't letting her go anywhere. He saw the one with green hair smile, and the one with red hair give him an amused look.

"Mamo-chan! Let go, they are my friends!" He hesitated at first, but let her go, quickly getting up, so that he could hold her again. Usagi ran, and hugged her friends, not knowing what was going on.

"Hey Usa!" The redhead shouted. It was clear that these two were good friends, like sisters or something. He gave her a look, not liking the feeling he got from her. As if she was some kind of alien or something.

'_That's impossible. But still, it's like I've seen her before. I mean Usagi always hangs out with her, but it feel's like I've always known her_.' His mind was racing. He didn't know who these people were, but yet he knew them.

"Hey Bunny." The green headed woman said. Mamoru turned his head to look at her. He had to admit that she was beautiful, but no one's beauty can beat his Usako's. He saw Usagi let of the red head, and run to the green haired one.

"Puu!" She shouted, with a big smile on her face. Mamoru smiled at her. She was so happy with her friends. He saw 'Puu' hug her tightly as if this was their last time seeing eachother. Usagi pulled away from them only to be pulled back in Mamoru's arms. Mamoru looked at her

"Who are your friends Usako?" He asked, intrested to know who these people were and what they had an affect on HIS Usako. He saw her smile, and the other two give him amused looks.

"This is Naru-chan!" She said pulling away from his grip and jumped on the redhead who only laughed and caught her. Both laughing like idiots, and smiling like dumbies. Sestuna couldn't help but laugh at their stupidity. Getting off her friend, she looked at Mamoru who only looked at her with love and joy. She gave him a dazziling smile, and walked to the greenheaded one.

"And this, is Puu or Sestuna." She said hugging her once more. Sestuna looked at him and smiled, but held something in her eyes that scared him. Mamoru nodded his head holding out his hand,

"Nice to meet you both." They both nodded their head, shaking his hand doing a mental war. Usagi clueless to what was going on, went back to Mamoru's side, and leaned into him. As is he won, he smirked at them, wrapping his arm around her.

"Usa, we need to leave." Naru's once soft voice became hard and cruel. Sestuna's kind soft face became hard. Something was wrong, for he felt Usagi stiffen, then the warmth of her body leave his, leaving him cold.

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan, but I have to leave." With that, the three took off in the way they came, leaving Mamoru in the dust.

"Ok, so where are they?!" Usagi asked her friends. She fought coutless of yomas who were always at the park or mall. But the Sun Kingdoms emenys were different. They were stronger then the yomas, they lasted longer, and caused more damage, and took more energy to destroy. Yomas were easy, but Sun yomas, they were Hell.

"They are at the Mall!" Naru shouted at her. Usagi panicked, she had no doubt in her mind, that the Moon Senshi were there. She didn't think about that long, for they all stopped and transformed.

"PLUTO STAR POWER!" Sestuna shouted. Transforming, Naru took out her brooch.

"SUN RAY POWER!!" Naru shouted. Holding her brooch high in the sky. Yellow-orange light surrounded her. Her clothes dissapeared, leaving her naked. Then, purple and red light shinned off her body. When her transformation was done, she was cruched down on the ground, her weapon in front of her, as if kneeling for her Princess. She was clad in a pure red sailor bodice with sun rays going across it, with a purple, yellow, and orange bow and skirt that ended at her thighs. Her feet were clad in purple and yellow flats. Her red hair was up in a high ponytail, with a purple band in it. Her earrings were replaced by a cyrstal with all the Red's, Purple's, Yellow's, and Orange's to help with her powers, her necklace was the same. Her weapon was also the same cyrstal, but it shone like the sun. Her weapon was stronger, and it could destory anything with a single blow. She got up, and looked at her Princess. Nodding her head, she waited for her Princess to transform.

Usagi looked at them, grabbing her brooch, she raised it in the air.

"BY THE POWER OF THE SUN AND MY GUARDIAN COSMOS, GRANT ME THIS WISH!" Golden silver light surronded her, her blue eyes, turing into a golden silver. Her pale skin, began to glow, as if power was being given to her.

"SUN CYRSTAL POWER!" Closing her eyes, she let the raw power of the Sun, controll her, transforming into the warrior her father made her. The warrior who will win her kingdom back. The warrior, that will be avanged. The light around her got brighter and brighter. Her skin becoming even brighter, everything was so bright and shiny. Sestuna then at that moment on realized, that she was the warrior, and the Princess to save us all. Closing her eyes, she kneeled to her,

"Princess Hinata, but also, my Princess Serenity." She said in a quiet voice. Only the Moon Princess had enough power, to make this. She was unleashing the Golden and the Silver Crystal at the same time, not knowing that she was the keeper of the Imperial Silver Crystal.

When the light of the crystal's disapeared, the only thing left standing was the Warrior it had made. She was standing, with her spetar/sword behind her. She had one foot on the ground, and the other on it, as if leaning on it. Her face was up and high, showing the world that _she_ was a Warrior. She was in a pure gold and silver sailor bodice, with a skirt and bow that had all the planet's color's. Her feet were clad in boots, like Sailor Moon's, but instead of a Moon, there was a Sun, and Instead of red, it was silver. Her hands were in fingerless silver gloves. Her hair was down and curled, there was a golden tiara in her head with a big Sun sign on it that dangled. Her eyes returned back to its normal color, but they had specks of gold and silver in it. Her earrings were replaced with the Golden silver Sun's as was her necklace. Her spetar had a double edged sword, with a silver chain going through it and a small golden crystal was seated there. The septar was silver and gold, and at the bottom were deadly poisionous spikes. The septar was double her size and weight, but she handled it like a pro. Putting her sepatr to a tree, she sighed looked at Naru.

"Got a hair tie?" Naru laughed, she knew Usagi hated it when she fought with her hair down. It always got cut off or something, but it always grew back. Naru reached into her Space Pocket, and grabbed her favorite hair tie. It was pink and had little bunnys all over the place. Handing it to her, she took half of her curled hair, and put it up. Sighing, she retook her weapon, and the look she gave them, surprised Sestuna to her grave. It was hard, cold, and stone. Like she was going to face something greater then a yoma.

"Let's go kick some ass." With that, she took off, showing the undeinable speed that the Sun Kingdom possesed. Nodding their heads at one another, they took off after their leader, ready to go and show the Moon twits what the Sun was made of.

Chapter 6 ~*~ At the Mall~*~

"What the hell is this fucking thing?!" Sailor Uranus shouted looking at the Senshi. This. . . thing they were fighting, was taking their energy, and causing more and more damage.

"Mercery! Did you find its weak spot yet?!" Mars shouted, doing the same thing she has been doing for the past two and a half hours.

"No! Not yet!" She shouted back, scared to death that she'll never find it.

"If only Sailor Moon was here!" Venus cried.

"Well, she gave us her comunitcater and brooch, there is no way to get to her!" Jupiter cried, quickly avoiding the monsters scary power.

"Hey! You there!" They all looked up and saw two Sailor Senshi. They blinked at them, not knowing what to say. The monster turned and looked at them, giving an evil smile. The two Senshi's jumped down, landing in front of the Moon Senshi. One was a girl, and the other a boy. The boy stepped forward,

"I am Prince Hiroaki of the Sun!" He shouted, unseathing is sword. He was clad in a white tuxedo, with a golden mask. He was tall and looked strong, holding his golden sword by his side. It was then the other one stepped forward.

"I am Sailor Sunset, and also Second Princess of the Sun, Hikaru!" She was clad in a peach sailor bodice with a picture of the sun setting. Her skirt and bow, was the color of the sunset. Her feet were in peach heels, that wrapped around her ankles. Her hair was up in a half pony tail, while the rest of her hair was down and curled. On her head rested a tira/crown, with the colors of the sunset and a tiny bit of the Golden Crystal to help with her power. Her ear rings and necklace were the sunsets. Her weapon was a golden cross bow, with poisionous arrows. The bow and the carrier were strapped on her back. She looked powerful, and the for some unknown reason, the Senshi feared them, it was then the moster begin to laugh,

"Finally! The cowards I've been looking forward to fighting!" With that, the monster stood taller, spikes coming out of its back, and its claws getting longer. The two stood ready, not fearing the monster before them. Sunset looked behind her,

"You guys go rest, we got it." Then, taking her bow and arrow, she shot one, having it land on its foot, it screamed in agony. Getting angier, it shoot out some spikes. They both did flips and rolls dodging them quickly. The Moon Senshi went somewhere were they could rest and watch.

"It's like it doesn't have a weak spot." Venus whispered amazed that there were others. Just then, a blinding light entered the battle field. Then in a matter of seconds, it was gone, and left there, were two other warriors. The tallest one stepped forward,

"I am Sailor Comet, protecter of Princess Hinata, and soldier to my King Apollo! By the power of my Comets, I will destroy you!" She took her stance, pointing at the the monster. The Moon Senshi looked at their fellow Sailor Scout, and could do nothing but stare at her awesome power. She was in a pure purple sailor bodice with a sky blue bow, skirt and fingerless gloves. Her boots were the same purple with a sky blue Comet on the front. Her necklace were sky blue and purple Comets. Her dark brown hair was down and straight, with white streaks. She had a weapon simalir to Sailor Saturn, but it was purple with a pure silver blades. Inbetween the blades were a sky blue chain, with a white stone, holding most of her awesome power. On her head was a silver tiara with a purple and sky blue stone in the middle. To complete her outfit, she had pure white cat ears on her head, and a pure white tail.

The Sailor Senshi couldn't help but 'Awww' at the Soldier, she had that dangerous air about her, but looked so darn cute! As if those cat ears were real, they twitched, and she looked directly at them.

"I'll have you know there is nothing to 'aww' about me!" And with that, she took her weapon, and charged at the monster, leaving her comrade in the dust.

"Thanks you mother fucking Comet!! I'm not used to a falling star you dumbass!!" A voice said through the mounds of dirt. Next thing you know, the Senshi saw another figure come through the thin layer of smoke.

"I am Sailor Astroid, protecter of my Princess Hinata, and a solider to my King Apollo! By the power rested in my astroids, I will destroy you!" She shouted, her head held high while dangerously pointing at the monster. She was clad in a pure black sailor bodice. With a skirt the color of fire. She had black finger-less gloves. She had black heels with a red Astroid on it. Her necklace was black and fire Astroids. Her black hair was down and straight and had firey streaks with a little gray in it. She had a pure silver tiara with a firey red stone. Her weapon was simailer to Sailor Pluto's. But, instead of the Red ball, it was Fire and Black, her stone colors. It was taller and more powerful, and had deadly sharp ends at the bottom. To top off her outfit, she had grey mouse ears, and a grey tail.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" The Moon Senshi couldn't help but say again. As if those ears were real, they twitched.

"Don't fucking 'aww' me bitches!! I've had a bad fucking day! Don't make me go all 'Mouse Power' on you hoes!" She said looking at them with anger. With that, she took hold of her septar,

"Hello Mama." A voice whispered to itself while admiring the hot mouse sailor scout.

"By the power of the Astroid, make this monster pay!" Rocks came up from her and went directly at the monster. In no time, it was buried under deadly rocks. It was then she looked at her comrade.

"NEXT TIME WARN ME WHEN YOU HIT THE FUCKING DIRT!!" She screamed at her. It was then Comet's ears twitched.

"I did tell you! But your ears are so full of wax that you didn't take cover!! You were to busy admiring the 'hot' people that went by!" She shouted back at her. She gave her a hard look.

"Hey! You should have seen the ass on that guy!" She shouted back. She stomped the ground and crossed her arms. Comet gave her another hard look.

"There weren't any guys passing us you retarded mouse! There were only girls!" She shouted at her, clenching her fists, trying to get her anger in cheek.

"He he. . . Uhhhh. . ." She mumbled.

"Go find yourself some cheese you rat."

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

"I wonder if she's single?" A voice whispered to itself again.

"My God Mouse, couldn't you come up with a better speech?!" Comet shouted at her, ears and tails twitching badly.

"Hey! The guy that does that is on vacation!" She shouted at her, her mouse ears twitching. She was pissed,

"You guys-" Sunset shouted, but it was to late. The monster broke through all the rocks, sending some flying. They dodge them and looked at Astroid.

"I thought your rocks were unbreakable!" The prince shouted. This was the first time this ever happened. Astriod look at the moster with pure haterd. Grabbing her septar, she let out a warrior cry, and took off towards the moster. Just then, a golden/silver rose landed infront of her. The monster got a sickening smile, and everyone looked up. There were three more figures.

"I'll make her feel all better. She can bury me in her rocks any day." The voice whispered again

"How dare you destroy a place were teens and families come to hang out and have fun! I will not stand by and allow it! I am Sailor Sun Ray, protecter of Princess Hinata and warrior to great Apollo! I will punish you greatly!" With that, she jumped down, revealing who she was to the Moon Senshi. Taking out her sword, she pointed at the monster.

"I am Sailor Pluto! Keeper of the Princess Hinata, and the helper of great Apollo! Die!" Pluto jumped down, surprising the Moon Senshi.

"I am Sailor Sun! Princess Hinata, the youngest daughter to Apollo, and warrior to my Fallen Kingdom, you shall be punished!" She jumped down, landing gracefully on her feet. The Senshi almost fainted,

"_Usagi!_" They whispered harshly. The monster laughed evilly. Crackling its knuckles.

"So, the coward finally showed up! What are you afraid of you little peice of dirt!" He shouted at her. He was getting to her,

"Sun! Be careful! Don't let your anger get you!" Pluto shouted at her, taking her stance. She was not going to let her princess get hurt anymore then she had too. The monster growled.

"DIE SUN KINGDOM!" With that, spikes flew out of his back. They all took their weapons, dodging and making some fly to him. It was then, when there were no more spikes, the Prince was missing. Sun and Sunset looked around,

"HIROAKI!!" Sunset shouted, she wasn't going to let him die. They heard a groan, and looked to see where he was. He was leaning against a tree, a spike embedded in his stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sun shouted, running to him. Sunset just stared at her. As did everyone else. Everything then happened in slow motion. She ran, throwing her weapon onto the ground, quickly throwing herslef to the ground. Once she was down, she put his head on his lap. Crying, she lightly slapped his cheek.

"Don't do this to me! Don't please! Pease don't do this!" She cried over and over again. She swore she wasn't going to have anyone else die because of her. She swore she'd rather die. Crying harder she slapped harder,

"Don't fucking do this to me! Wake up! WAKE UP DAMNIT!" Slapping harder, she didn't notice how Sunset joined her side. Putting her hand on her shoulder, but Sun slapped it off,

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! HE'S ALIVE!! HE'S MY BROTHER, I CAN STILL FEEL HIS HEART BEATING!" She shouted, her anger getting the better of her. Sunset backed away, holding her hand. She hated it when she got like this, she used up to much power, and it almost killed her. It was then, he opened his green eyes,

"Hiroaki!" She shouted, more tears eascaping her eyes. But he coughed up blood. Her eyes went golden silver, she put him in a bubble, and giving him some life.

"H-Hinata. . . D-D-Don't d-do thisssss." He managed to grit out. The pain was unbearable. But, he knew that she was going to keep him alive, no matter what happened to her. It was then, she got up and regained her weapon, just as the monster finished healing himself.

"_Nenam coro; o kuly torodack._" She said in her ancient language of the Sun. Everyone looked at her shocked. They all knew the language, but it has been years since they have ever used it. And for their Princess to use the language on a battefield, they knew, there was no stopping their Princess to unleashing her great power. Standing tall and proud, she tightened her hold on her weapon.

"You messed with the wrong Princess!" She then put her weapon infont of her, and started to glow golden and silver. Her eyes turning into mirrors, soaking in everything about her, it was then, when her gaze settled on her brother, the mirrors soaking up everything about her brother. Closing her eyes, she reopened them, settling her silver mirrored gaze on the monster.

"_O jela sielam pukta kinn minden szelemeket belso._" Her voice was hard and grave, and everyone knew this fight, was between Hinata and the past. The Monster stood to his full hight at 8'3, while poor Hinata was at her crushable hight of 5'3. Snarling at her, he opened her mouth.

"What are you gonna do about it your Highness!" He spat at her. His claws going into the ground. She looked up at him, and smirked, he was strong, but she was going to murder him.

_"Toro." _Was her answer. Snarling at her, he ripped out clups of dirt sending it her way. She swung her weapon to block them, but instead of clumps of dirt, she got warm arms instead.

"I got you Sailor Moon!" He said into her ear, when he set her down, he looked into her eyes. She could see his eyes widen behind the mask,

"Who are you?" He asked her, lightly tracing her face. She looked at him, still wanting to fight the monster,

"_Kont Jela._" Was her reply. He looked at her confused for a second, then answered,

"_Uskolfertiilamet andam._" Shocking her greatly. He smiled at her, and stroked her cheek. He leaned in, while she closed her eyes, leaning towards him. Just then, the monster made its appearcence well known again.

"Are you going to be a coward again?! Deserting the people you love, and letting everything you've known and hold dearest to be destroyed?! Hirosh should've killed you when he had the chance!" He spat out looking around for the Coward Princess. He had never understood why the man who had the perfect chance too, didn't kill the horrible Princess Hinata. Sun looked at Tuxedo, and off. Landing on the ground, she regained her weapon, and took a deadly swing to the back. Shouting loudly, he hit dirt hard, sending a mini earth quake through Japan. Getting up he snarled at her.

"COMET!! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!!" Asteriod shouted, holding back the crazed cat warrior. She had never seen this become of her. But that one day.

"Ohh, so she's strong." The same voice said to itself once again, while admiring the fellow scout, and her lovely ass.

"I CALL APON MY BROTHERN!" Comet shouted. Soon enough, cats flooded the battlefield, bowing to their Queen. She pointed her crazed eyes at them and said the words,

"Fight my brothers." Within seconds, the cats turned around and charged at the monster. They buried him under a blanket of cats, doing their worst. Sun looked over at Comet and nodded her head. When she saw her nod back, she turned around and headed towards her brother. Seeing Sunset was there holding his hand, giving him whatever he needed. Sighing, she kneeled next to him.

"_Eka._" She whispered, lightly touching his face. He looked at her, gritting his teeth in the pain that was coursing through his body. Closing his eyes in pain, he tightened his hold on Sunset's hand.

"_Engem kola._" He gritted out. He could feel the poison course through his vains, destroying everything in his body. He gripped his stomach, he had no doubt in his mind that they were eating away his liver. Sun shook her head voilently. She looked at Sunset, who blinked back her tears and stood up. Pulling her bow and arrow, she charged at the monster, knowing her sister would do something she knew she should've done long ago. The Moon Senshi saw Sun gathered around her brother, and went to her.

"Usa?" Mercery whispered when she was close enough to her. But she knew the person before her was not Tsukino Usagi, it was a Sun Warrior. Lightly touching her shoulder, she was quickly pinned to the ground.

"_Kont wete_?" She asked after a while. Mercery just looked up at her in fear.

"Usa, I can't understand you. Please realise me." As if she understood her, she let go, only to go back looking through her space pocket.

"Usa, shake your head yes and no to answer. Ok?" Mercery lightly asked. When she saw her nod her head yes, she went on.

"Is this what you were going to tell us tonight?" She nodded her head yes.

"Is there more to this?" She nodded her head yes.

"Is there more Sailor Scouts?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you always speek this lanuage?" She shook her head.

"Do you only speek it when something triggers it?" She nodded her head slowly, gripping a purple cyrstal bottle.

"Is Asteriod single?" Minako asked. She looked at her weridly and slowly nodded her head. As did the rest of the Sailor Scouts. It was then the fallen warrior screamed loudly.

"THAT'S IT MOTHER FUCKERS!! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR UGLY SPIKED ASS FOR DOING THIS TO MY PRINCE!!" Comet shouted, letting her anger come on the outside. It was then her weapon turned into a single edged sun sword. She took off her necklace and out the crystal on the handle. In seconds, the blade began to glow, and let when it dissapeared, what was left in it's place was a dark purple flame. Looking up, her eyes changed yellow, and looked at the monster, as if anailzing it. It was then Comet gave an evil smile,

"Found it." She then charged at the monster, holding the sword at the right angle.

"Comet! What the fuck?!" Asteriod yelled, taking care of Sunset who was thrown into a tree.

"Back off brothers! I know how to destroy this vile bastard!" She yelled at the cats. They all backed away, making sure that all paws and tails were out of her way. Getting closer and closer to the monster, she laughed evily. The monster glared at her,

"And what is so funny your royal bitchness?" He snarled at her. It was then her eyes were filled with mirth.

"Die you sick son of a bitch." With that, she plunged her sword into this weak spot. Tuxedo Kaman flinched at the sight of the monster being brought down. Gritting his teeth, he could only imagne the pain.

"OW!! OW OW OW OW!! THAT EVEN HURTS ME!!!" Asteriod excalimed, doing a twenty take of Comet's deadly weapon in the monster's private area.

"WHY ARE THE WEAK SPOTS ALWAYS THERE?!" Sailor Ray asked, quickly healing her broken wrist. Comet smirked,

"I don't know, but it's sure as hell my favorite fucking place." She smiled evily, an evil gleem in her crazed eye. Her fellow cats looked at their Queen in fear, and slowly backed away. It was then Venus walked away from everyone and went and joined Sailor Comet and Asteriod.

"Uh. . Hi." She shyly said, looking at the ground her hands behind her back. Comet looked at her and saw her blush as she stole a glance at Asteriod. Smirking she went by Asteriod's side.

"Why hello to you too Sailor Venus." Comet slyly said, giving Asteriod a look. Asteriod looked at her and put her weapon out in front of her,

"I swear to God Comet, if this is another fucking attempt to eat me again, you are sadly mistaken bitch!" She dangerlously said. Comet looked at her a scoffed,

"Ok, it was only twenty five times! And everytime that happened, you either ticked me off, or I was hungry." She said, crossing her arms and stopping her foot. They both had a mental war until Venus made herself known again.

"Sailor Asteriod you have amazing power." She lightly said, playing with the dirt with her foot. She had never been in her life attracted to someone until she saw her. Asteriod looked at her and smiled.

"Why thank you V! I worked hard to stay in good shape." She then winked at Venus who turned all red. It was then Comet got sick and tired of all the chessy crap and put her hands behind her back. She then made her finger into a 'Come Here' motion to one of her cats. It was then a black kitty cat with blue eyes followed her finger. Walking proudly, the cat twirled around her legs, attracting attention.

"AWW!! What a cute kitty!" Venus exclaimed going to down to her knees. Then the kitty ran under a bush.

"Aww! No! Come here kitty kitty!" She crawled to the bush, putting half of her body under the bush leaving her ass sticking right up.

"Asteriod! Look over there!" Comet exclaimed poiting to a bush.

"Whe-" She stopped, staring at Venus's perfect ass. Soon, a nose bleed and drool accord. Comet laughed at her comerade.

"Asteriod?" She laughed, waving her hand in front of her face. Asteriod's eyes filled with hearts as she saw Venus wiggle her butt.

"Get over here kitty kitty!" When the kitty ran off, Venus tried to go after it, but ended up getting stuck. Wiggling her butt somemore, she only made it worse.

"Please! Someone help me!" She cried, wiggling her butt more and more. Asteriod knew that if she were a dude, she'd be having a hard time hiding a budgle in her pants. With her nose bleed getting worse, she slowly walked to Venus's ass.

"Venus. . . I-i-i um. . . need you to hold still please. . ." She huskliy told the perfected ass Senshi.

"Ok!" She quickly said, trying to be perfectly still, but she found it hard for all the twigs and leaves around her. Asteriod gupled, moving behind her to lift the branch up so she could move. But Comet had a different idea, she made the kitty reapear and that made Venus excited again.

"Hey there kitty!" She exclaimed, wiggling her butt right on Asteriod. Right after that small movement an akward silence fell apon them, and everyone went still and stiff. Asteriod started to breath heavily and looked behind her and glared at Comet,

_'I loath you_.' she mouthed to her fellow scout, but she was also grateful that she pulled this little stunt. Comet smiled at her, picking up one of her kitties and stroked its head while smirking at her weak comerade,

'I love you too Asteriod.' She mouthed back. Loving the sight of her comerade totally losing her cool, over an ass. She couldn't help but giggle. Asteriod gulped and tried to look over Venus's round, plump, pinchable. . .

_'STOP ASTERIOD! JUST GET HER OUT OF THE FUCKING BUSH AND GO TAKE A COLD SHOWER!_' Her mind screamed at her. Gulping, she wiped away the sweat from her forehead, and clenched her thighs together. Bending over her, she reached her arm for the branch, trying hard not to pinch her ass with the other hand.

Venus started to breath heavily. The hottest person ever was bending over her ass, and that person was a girl, and no ordinary girl, she was a Sailor Scout. And a Sailor Scout that could possible harm, or kill her, but for some unknown reason, she was attracted to her. . . badly. She was brought out of her little head war when she felt her touch her neck and pull some of her hair, which caused her to get all hot and wet. Closing her eyes, she wished that she would continue to lightly touch her neck and drive her insaine.

"Uh. . .Sailor Venus. . .I need to you slowly lay your body down to the ground." She heard her voice order her. Nodding her head, she slowly pulled her body to the ground, while Asteriod pulled herself closer to her back, so that she could get Venus out of the branch and get a cold shower quickly. Putting her hand on the ground next her now squished breasts while raising her body leaning her body over hers and reaching for the branch. Comet just stared at her comerade, face turning red from containing her laughter that she really wanted to let out. She loved it that a Sailor Soldier was being taken down by another Sailor Soldier.

"O-o-ok Venus. . . uh. . .I'm going to slowly. . .uh. . . lift the branch. . .and let me know if uh. . . you hair gets caught." Asteriod managed to say to the Love Senshi.

_'Her beautiful, soft, silkly, long, gorgoues, STOP ASTERIOD!!_' She mental slapped herself. She wasn't going to fall for this. She knew she couldn't trust the Moon Senshi, she didn't want to be used for anything, and if this was one of those times, she wasn't going to give in. Even if the reward was the hottest girl in her life.

"Ok." Venus softly said, it was almost a whisper. Gulping again, she slowly raised the branch, which Venus quickly crawled out from it. It was then after she realized Venus was quickly getting out from the branch, she didn't have a chance to get up from her. It was then after trying to get up from the ground and from the Senshi, they ended up being tangled and pinning eachother down.

"Oh my God! How I needed to video tape this!" Comet shouted falling to the ground from the laughter. It was then the cats began to disseapear, afraid that if they stayed any longer, they would see their Queen. . be. . .Human! They didn't want to think about their leader like that. Asteriod and Venus just looked at eachother, and Asteriod got up, holding out her hand for Venus.

"Come on then." Venus blushed and took her hand. Asteriod pulled her up, and didn't realize how close they were until she could feel Venus's breath on her neck. Venus had no idea what true love could feel like. She always hooked people up, and found love for others, but never in her life has she found love for herself. And now that she did, she wasn't going to let it go, screw the gender. Just then,

"_EKA!! EKA!! Ela! ELA!!" _Sun shouted at the fallen warrior. Comet, Asteriod, and Venus ran to her.

"_Eka! Eka! EKA!_" Sun shouted over and over again. She couldn't live without her brother, and she knew that Sunrise couldn't live without him. She knew what she had to do, he was still alive, but slowly fading from her life, forever.

"We all know what we have to do." Sailor Ray said gravly, looking at the others. They all nodded knowing that she'd do it without their help or not. Sunset turned around looked at the Moon Senshi and Tuxedo Kaman,

"You guys need to leave. She doesn't know what your energy is like, and it could kill her or worse." She said, her eyes slowly going the color of her Sunsets. Taking a deep breath, she tried to fight against it.

"No. We stay, she is our leader too. Sailor Sun, is Sailor Moon, and we aren't leaving without her." Mercury said, standing her ground. Mars then decieded to speek.

"Lets go." She said firmly, looking at Sun, as if she was nothing. Anger and hatred was all over her face and eyes, and she didn't understand why. The other Senshi knew not to argue with the Fiery Senshi, so they took a lingering look at everyone, and walked away. Tuxedo Kaman lept into a tree, to watch Sailor Moon/Sun, and her awesome power. Prince Hiroaki soon took his last breath. Sun lightly touched his cheek,

"_Eka, Kunasz nelkul sivdobbanas, nelkul fesztelen loyly_." She said, tears pouring down her face, and landing on her brothers closed eyes. The other Senshi couldn't help but have a few tears fall, not only for the Prince, but the sacrfice their Princess was about to make.

"Princess. Please. Be careful." Sailor Ray said. Like the others, they had trouble speaking the Sun lanugage. Only the three royals knew how to speek it clearly and without problem, but the others had a little trouble with that. She looked at her and nodded her head, but everyone knew that deep down, she was going to do whatever it took to keep him alive, even if it cost her her very life. Leaning down to his cold ear she whispered,

"_Ot elidament andam szabadon elidadert_." Everyone looked at eachother. They didn't know what their Princess was going to do, and they were worried sick. It was then Sun got up, and reached in the air, closing her eyes, she concentraded hard on what she needed. Her hands glowed, and she put them in frount of her. Opening her eyes, her hands stopped glowing, as she held what she needed the most,

The Golden Crystal.

~*Chapter 7 The Golden Crystal*~

Everyone knew what they had to do. The all formed a circle, with the two strongest on both side of their Princess. Comet was to the right, and Asteriod to the left. Sunset held Asteriod's hand, and Sun Ray held on to Comets. They then closed their eyes, and concentrated all their energy for the Princess.

"Comet Cyrstal Power!"

"Asteriod Crystal Power!"

"Sunset Crystal Power!"

"Sun Ray Crystal Power!"

They all began to glow their colors, each color going to the center, where Sailor Sun, gathered it all. It glowed around her, shaping her, it was then the Senshi opened their eyes, all their eyes their color, and all in the same laungage of the Sun spoke,

"_Aina. Akarat. Kont. Oma WAKE SAYE!_" Everything began to glow, and the power of the Sun, began to unleash before them. Sun put the crystal out in front of her, holding it to her brother. Her eyes going into silver golden mirrors, and her uniform going into the Princess they all feared would die for them.

Princess Hinata began to rise from the the body of the fragle Tsukino Usagi. And they only hoped they wouldn't regret this.

Sun felt the raw power of the Sun transform her into the Princess. She felt herself grow more and more powerful, and she was overwhelemed with such power she felt she was going to die from an overdose. She felt it fill her, and when she felt like it was going to over dose, it poured from her hands, sending power all around her. When the power began to shimmer away, left in its wake was Princess Hinata. She was clad in a golden silver spagitti strap gown the touched the ground. Her hair fell out of her bun, and curled around her. On her head she wore a a silver golden crown with all the planets color stones, and in the middle of the crown was the golden cyrstal, but what they all didn't know, there was a small hole next to it, for the Silver Cyrstal to be rested, and to help the Princess with the power. Her hands were out in front of her, with a light, but with the light, death came. Stepping she said,

"_Ku nasz, nelkul sivdobbanas, nelkul fesztelen loyly._" But as she got closer to him, the light got bigger, and Hinata, she got more and more pale, but her fellow Senshi thought that she was glowing with power, and gave her more and more.

"_O jela sielam jorem ot ainamet es soije ot elidadet._" And before anyone could say or do anything, the light disseapered from her hands, and entered her brothers body. Hinata then fell to the ground, cold, pale, and unmoving, like death. Golden light swirled around Hiroaki, and quickly entered his body, but silver light shimmered around Hinata. It was weak and everyone thought they were seeing things when it entered her body. The golden light from the Prince's body began to shine, and soon enough, the spike began to desinergrated, and the wound healed itself. The Senshi looked at the light in shock when it began to lift their Prince from the ground. As if the light, was the soul of the caring, sweet, inoccent, Hinata. The one that didn't know the meaning of war and hate. The Hinata they all knew was seated somewhere in the new and improved Hinata. It was then Prince Hiroaki opened his green golden eyes, and inhaild deeply. When the light shimmered away, he was left standing strong and healthy, like he was every other time. The Senshi smiled painfully, and Sun Ray couldn't help but fall down to the ground and cry. Out of all the Senshi, Sun Ray was closer to Sun. They knew everything about eachother, and Sun Ray wouldn't let her Princess die on her again. The Prince looked at her,

"What's wrong Sun Ray? Not happy to see your Prince?" He added, teasing her a little so that he could see her smile. He hated it when they cried, he would do whatever he could to make them smile. Ray cried harder, crawling towards the ice cold Princess.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake the fuck up!" She shouted at her, slapping her cold face. Tears ran down her face, her head starting to hurt, and eyes being blurred with tears. She swore to protect her, to keep her safe from any harm, even from the worse enemy there was, herself.

"_Ela csitri!_" She cried, speaking the laungage clearly for the first time. Everyone looked at her shocked. Never has a warrior clearly spoke the laungage.The Prince looked at his sister, and kneeled down and held Ray. Sunset jioned her side holding her step sisters cold hand. Crying she squeezed her hand, hoping that a miricale would bring back her dearest sister. It was then that the silver light around her shined through her.

"Oooh! Shiny light!" Asteriod exclaimed. Coming closer to her Princess's shiny body. Comet sighed and shook her head. Not beliveing that something like her was on her team, and sworn to protect the most powerful Princess alive. Looking at how she was absorerved with the light, trying to capture it in her hands, and putting her hand through in, then jumping up and down when she glowed for only five seconds. Nope, she wouldn't believe it.

"Whats going on?" Ray asked, not taking her eyes off her dearest friend. The silver light began to swirl with golden light, going deeper into their holder, making sure to keep her alive, knowing the danger she had to face at the end. When the light disseapeared, everyone didn't know what to think, until,

Poke. . . .Poke. . . .Poke. . .Poke. ! . POKE. . !

Everyone's gaze settled on Asteriod as she countinusly poked her with her septar. They gave her werid looks, and she started to poke her harder and harder. Comet sighed, and shook her head, and started to poke the Princess with Asteriod. Ray couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the two Senshi, poking their Princess to death. Tuxedo leaned back into the tree. He couldn't help but think about the Senshi that gave her life, for another. He sat down on the branch and gripped his head. He knew her, and he knew, that this wasn't the first time she had given her life for someone. It was then, he needed to know if she lived. He had to know. But deep down, he knew she was alive, like they were connected somehow. But he still needed to _see_ that she was alive.

"Asteriod! Comet!" Sunset yelled at them. But that didn't stop them. They contined to poke her over and over and over again until,

"Stop fucking poking me! I want to sleep goddamnit!" Sun screamed, turing on her side so that they were poking the ground.

"Shes alive!" Comet exclaimed, making her septar a sword and hooking it to her waist. She looked at Asteriod and smacked her head,

"She's alive Mouse! You can stop poking now!" Comet shouted, hitting her upside the head. Tuxedo laughed at the two Senshi, and knew that those two were close to eachother, and to their Princess. It was then Ray, bounced on her, hugging her to death,

"Sun! Oh Sun!!" She cried hugging her close. The rest of the Senshi stopped what they were doing, and stared at the two closest friends. Smiling, they knew that those two would aruge over which one dies first. Sun wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm right here Ray." She whispered in her ear. Crying, she squeezed her harder, making sure she wasn't going to disseapear on her.

"Don't ever fucking leave us Bunny. Ever." She said, pulling away from her to look into her eyes. Tuxedo's eyes widen behind his mask. He only knew one person that was called 'Bunny.'

'_Usako!_' His mind shouted. He wouldn't believe it. He needed more proof, and he kept telling himself that there are more people out there with that same nickname.

"Never." She said, sounding like the innocent Hinata. The naive Usagi. The person, they all wanted.

"Could we hurry up?! There are some people who are tired!" Comet shouted, stomping the ground with her foot. Everyone looked at the angry, tired, cat warrior, knowing she was tired and pissed.

"Aww! Does the poor kitty witty want a wittle nappy wappy?" Asteriod said, making her voice sound all baby like, while sucking her thumb. Comet gave the mouse and look,

"Mouse, if you know any better, you will not mess with me." Her voice was hard and deadly. She was so scary, that even an ant didn't want to sneak its way under her skirt. Asteriod looked at her,

"Asteriod! Stop messing around with the pissed off cat, and help me support Sun!" Ray ordered her, not wanting to have Sun bring another warrior back to life. Ray was on her right side, her arm wrapped around her waist, while Sun's arm was around her neck. Rays other hand held onto Sun's hand, and waited for Asteriod do come and help her with the weak Princess. Prince Hiroaki went onto his sister left side, doing the same as Ray. Ray looked at Sun,

"Sun, we are going to count to three, and we are going to slowly get you up, but we are going to support you. So if needed, put all your weight on us. It's going to be painful, so if needed, you can scream or anything. Ok?" She said, making sure she understood what they had to do. Looking at her she nodded her head. Ray looked at her Prince,

"One. . " Her arms tightened around them, her breaths became deep and she waited for the pain.

". . . Two. . " The others went around her back and front, holding her back and waist, making sure she knew that they were there right next to her for her to lean on. And what was her burden, was their burden. Her pain was their pain. Her victory, was their victory. They were a team, and they didn't care if it took hours for them to get home, knowing that their Princess was alive, was all they needed to be happy.

". . . Two and a half. . . " Sun took a deep breath, she took the little strength she had left, wanting this to be over with,

"Three!" Sun shouted, quickly jerking upward, as did Ray and Hiroaki and the rest of them. Screaming as she quickly stood up.

"FUCK!" She screamed, her musles were on fire, and before she knew it, her knees gave out from the pain, but her faithful Senshi were right there, and caught her,

"It's ok Sun. Shh. When we get back home, you are going to take a nice hot bath, and will relax until you have to see the Moon Senshi." Sunset said, looking into her sisters face, wiping the tears that walked down her face. Her eyes were filled with pain, her face was to full of pain and suffering, taking in a sharp breath, she gritted out her agony, more weight falling onto the warriors.

"Here, let me help." Comet said, making her weapon a small dagger and slipping it in her boot. She went and picked up Sun, holding her bridal style. Tuxedo looked at them, and smiled. He knew that Sailor Sun/Moon was lucky to have such close friends. Admiring her strenght even though she was in dire pain, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a red and yellow rose. Kissing the bud, he threw it on the ground having it land next to her feet. He saw the look of shock on everyone's face, but his main concern was on Sun/Moon's. He saw her eyes flash emotions,

Shock, Embarressment, Happiness, Admiration, and Pain. He then saw then saw the other Senshi form a circle around Comet, having their weapons out and ready. Comet held her closer, ignoring the cries of pain her fellow Princess let out. Tipping his hat, he lept from the tree, and away from her.

"See anything Comet?!" Sunset asked Comet, keeping her bow and arrow in the air, just waiting for even a small bird to come her way.

"No! No ones here!" Comet shouted, not liking what her head kept telling her.

"We are freaking out over a fucking rose?! Give me a fucking dildo, then ya'll freak out to something damnit!" Asteriod yelled, making her now, almost three hundred pound gun, back into her loving septar. Sun finally got her head out of the barriers of Comets arms and looked around,

"Tuxedo Kaman-sama was here! That's his rose!" She shouted, trying to get the unqiue rose.

"Princess said Who-huh?" Asteriod asked, going down and picking up the beautiful rose. The rest of the Senshi hestiantly put their weapons away, and went back to where they were.

"Tuxedo Kaman-sama! He saves me in Sailor Moon form! That's his rose!" She shouted, trying to get the rose from Asteriod. But every movment caused her dire pain, and made her weaker. Asteriod came over to her, and gave her the rose,

"I've never seen anything like it. The stem is gold and silver, with the thorns the planets colors, and the entire rose is yellow and red. It's like, he makes his own roses." Asteriod said, still admiring the rose. Sun held it close to her, loving the way he made the rose like they were on the Sun.

"That's exactly what he does. He even made the rose look like it came from the Sun." She said happily. Holding it to her nose and inhailing the beautiful scent. The Senshi looked at their clueless Princess, each wondering two things,

One: How did Mask Boy know what the Sun's roses looked like and

Two: How was it that after everything, their Princess tried to think nothing was wrong.

Ater thinking that, they all smiled, knowing that they were slowly getting their Princess back, and lept in the air. All following their Prince as he lead them to their apartment. Sneaking through the window, they detransformed, and went to take care of their Princess. To her, all was well. But to the rest, something was wrong.

Chapter 8~*~At the Temple~*~

The rest of the Senshi went to Rei's temple, and detransformed. They all went into Rei's room, and just sat there. Everyone knew that Rei had a temper, and wanted nothing but to keep before the beast was realised. Rei sat there, one fist in her hair, and the other on the table, twitching madly. Her hair covered her angry face, but everyone knew her eyes were blacker then black. Everyone looked at eachother not knowing what to say. Michiru sat on Haruka's lap, cuddling close to her chest, scared what Rei may do. Haruka put her arms around her, pulling her close, while her chin rested on her head. She was the third Senshi that had the worst anger. She knew that Rei was going to vent, and they were the witnesses. Hotura crawled up on Sestuna's lap and curled up to her chest hoping she'd protect her from the mad Senshi. Sestuna held her, playing with her hair, knowing that if Rei said one thing about her Princess, she was going down. Minako looked out the window, a pillow in her lap, on of her hands twirling some of her hair as she thought about Sailor Asteriod, wondering who she was, and if she wanted to go on a date. Makoto sat on another side of the table, her head in her arms, wondering what her little Usagi was going through. Wondering if she was ok. Ami sat on the floor near the bed. Her knees drawn up to her chest, not forgeting the look she saw on Sailor Sun's face, on Usagi's face when she fought that monster, when she was at the Prince's side. Forever that will be with her, as her friend, a warrior, fought for her Kingdom.

"How the hell did she keep that from us?!" Rei shouted, banging the table, almost snapping it in two. Everyone jumped, and the birds around the house flew away, frightened. Everyone looked at the crazed Senshi. Her anger flowing freely.

"Why did she keep that power from us?! Why did she put on a play?! Why?!" She shouted, throwing the table out of the way and agaisnt the wall, everyone watched it break, splinters going everywhere. Haruka pulled her lover closer to her, making sure not an inch of her body would get hurt. Sestuna buried Hotaru under her, knowing Rei's anger would do much more then just a simple table break. Minako sighed, and looked at Rei,

"Maybe this is why! Maybe she didn't want to tell us for she didn't want us to be worried sick about her! We can't do anything to defeat her enemys! We are powerless against them!" She shouted at her, hoping that she'd calm down at some point. Rei looked at her, then she remebered something. She put her crazed look at Sestuna,

"You knew! You knew what was going on tonight! You knew what she was going to show us! You knew all the fuck along didn't you?!" Rei shouted at her, standing up straight giving Sestuna a deadly look. Sestuna put Hotaru on Michiru's lap, and got up to face the Senshi. Rei opened her mouth,

"You knew what she was! And you stood by her side! She's a fucking two-timer! She betrayed us! We told her everything about us! EVERY FUCKING THING!! And she left out that one little secret! The one, that I don't know, MIGHT FUCKING HELP US FIND THE DAMNED MOON PRINCESS AND DESTROY OUR MOTHER FUCKING ENEMY!" She shouted at Sestuna. Sestuna not once did she flinch. Sestuna smiled, her eyes twinkling, but she didn't open her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell us Sestuna? I mean, we could've helped her in anyway we can. Why did she keep it from us and keep that burden from us?" Ami asked, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at Sestuna. Sestuna looked into her eyes, and it tore her apart as she saw the pain in her eyes. She couldn't answer these questions, for she didn't know herself.

"FUCKING ANSWER HER!!" Rei shouted. And before anyone could breath,

**SMACK**

Sestuna's head was thrown back from the force, she almost losted her balance. Everyone gasped as they saw the unbeatable time Senshi fall to the ground cluncthing her cheek. Everyone looked at Rei, and could see that she regreted hitting her.

"Sestuna, I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean too!" She said, looking at her hand, then back at Sestuna. Sesutna got up, and looked squarely at Rei. Turning around, she walked to the door, before she walked away she turned around and looked at every single one of them,

"Usagi know's who side I am on. And that side is her's. She has always been there for me, and I know she has always been there for you. She is a warrior, like all of us, and I will not tolerate being in this room if anyone of you put her down! I have seen her past life! And the future without her! Tonight, she's going to reavel it all to us. Every single memory. I am on Sailor Sun's side. Princess Hinata. Without her, death would be our world. So pick a side, life or death. Because I know without her dearest friends by her side, it would tear her apart." With that she turned on her heel and stalked out of the temple, going into her pocket she pulled out the Sailor Moon's brooch, knowing that Rei and the others would no longer need it. The rest of the Moon Senshi looked at Rei and Rei looked at them. For the next couple of hours, they talked about Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Sun, Princess Hinata, wondering what on earth was going on tonight. But they all had one thought,

'Was she going to help find the Moon Princess, or kill her?'

Chapter 9 ~*With the Sun Senshi*~

The Sun Warriors helped their Princess in anyway they could. They helped her get up to go to the bathroom, went to get her water, even to scartch her back. They needed her to rest up, knowing she had a big night. When Naru knew for sure that her Princess was in a deep sleep, she went out of the room, and quietly closed the door. Going into the living area, she sat down. The others looked at her,

"How is she?" Unazuki asked. She loved her step sister, and couldn't believe that she was destined for greatness. Her voice, face, and eyes held the same thing.

Concern, Love, and Sleepiness.

The others held the same look, knowing they **needed** their Princess. Their dear friend. The sunshine in their dear life, Usagi. Sighing, they dreaded Naru's answer,

"She's fine. She's still pretty weak, and the color in her skin is starting to come up. She just needs to rest, and to stay off her feet until the meeting. After that, she needs nothing but rest. She might die if she didn't." She said, looking happy yet scared and useless. Ever since she found out that Usagi was her princess, she protected her even when she had no one to protect her.

"I can't believe she did that. She knew what would happen to her! And she still did it! Why? To prove that she was strong? She is! She is strong enough to defeat Hirosh! What more does she want to prove?!" Motoki shouted, slamming his hands on the table, making it shatter before it hit the floor. It was then Neko spoke,

"She wants to prove that she is tough enough to get her kingdom back. She wants us to know she isn't giving up. Heck, if she could, she'd drag herself kicking in screaming to the battle field if it meant peace and her kingdom back. She's going to be the Next Elizabeth. And we can't stop her." She spoke every word, and everyone knew it was the truth. Setsuko sighed heavily,

"Fucking great. We all bust our asses off and for what?! Knowing that our Princess is destined for fucking death!" She shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. She hated it when her Princess decied to follow the destiny, not go agaisnt it.

"Destiny didn't choose her death, she choose it." A voice said. Everyone jumped and looked to the window. There was the answer to their questions. They all got off of the couch, and kneeled to her,

"My Lady. I didn't know we called you." Naru said, keeping her head low. She never met this woman, but Usagi talked alot about her. She didn't know what else to do. The woman smiled down at them,

"Children, please. Get up." She said, having one of her delicate, small hands take theirs and lift them to standing height. They all looked at her, and couldn't believe the beauty she was posseing right now.

Her silver hair was up in heart shaped odangos while the rest flowed freely to her heels. Her pale heart face held laughter and happiness. Her sea blue eyes held the secrets to life, and the knowledge of the future. She was clad in a white/silver sailor bodice, with wings for a bow, and a golden star in the middle. Her belt was the same as her bow, and her skirt was the same white/silver but held the colors of the Moon Senshi. She had on 4inch white/silver heels, with wings on the side. With a silver/white cape, white/silver necklace with a golden star, and silver pearls for earings and in her hair. In her right hand, she held a white/silver septar. At the top, was a lavender cyrstal with wings on the side. To top off the sign of a golden star on her forehead shinned brightly, almost blinding them. Everyone knew who she was,

Gaurdian Cosmos

but to three people, she was known as

Mama.

Motoki and Unazuki went and hugged her. Inhailing the scent of their dear mother.

"Mama." Unazuki cried, hugging her closer. They didn't know the whole story, but they knew that it wasn't time to know the whole truth. Cosoms smiled, hugging her children,

"Oh my dear Hiroaki. My lovely Hikaru. My dear dear children. Oh where on earth is the famous mishevoius Hinata!" She smiled down at them, knowing where she was, and what was happening to her. She didn't know how badly ill she was until she felt her children stiffen sharply in her arms. Looking worridly down at them, she could only ask the question she had been asking for a million years,

"Where is she?" She said gravly. Not liking the silence.

"She is in the room. Resting." She heard one of her protecters say. Looking at the cat warrior, she nodded her head.

"Which one." Looking around the small apartment. She couldn't feel her daughter's energy, and was scared to think that she was dying.

"Mama, she's resting. She saved Motoki's life! She has no energy, that's why you can't feel her. Please. Let her be. She needs the rest." Cosmos looked down at her daughter, and forgot that they all had Earth names. They had to keep their Sun names a secret. But she was uncertain of her daughter. Even though she was the youngest, she was treated like a eldest one in the family.

"I still want to see her." She said, making it clear that she was seeing her, weither they liked it or not. They gave eachother a look, and nodded. Naru went into the kitchen to get come ice cold water, and nodded at Cosmos.

"This way Cosmos." She said as she stood infront of a cherry wood door. Grasping the golden handle, she opened the door. Stepping foot inside the room, Cosmos gasped as she saw her youngest daughter look weak, helpless, fragile, small, and dying. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she went to her daughters side, and grasped her hand. Naru dried the small tears that slowly walked down her face, and went to Usagi's other side. Usagi opened her mouth a little bit, slowly breathing. Naru's eyes welled up again in tears as she slowly dripped water down her Princesses throat. Comoso gave her a werid look,

"What on earth are you doing?" She harshly whispered as she watched the red head take a bottle and drip red liquid down her throat. Naru looked at her,

"I'm giving her an energy boost. She's still rather weak, and will be dizzy when she wakes up. The potion will kick in, giving her some energy to heal her, and then it'll go down. But she'll be more refrash. And she needs water. The sun isn't out anymore, she needs liqiuds." She said, never taking her eyes off her Princess. Cosmos sighed, and closed her mouth. She knew that Sun Ray was closer to her, then any other warrior here. Even the Moon Senshi wasn't as close to her as Sun Ray. Naru sighed, and got up. Kissing her forehead, she went to Cosmos side.

"Cosmos, we need to go. She needs as much rest as she can." Grabbing her hand, she helped her up, and they both excited the room. As they closed the room, Cosmos asked,

"Where's Hiroaki?" She asked, when she couldn't find her eldest.

"He's at the airport picking up Reika." When Setsuko saw the look of confusion on her face, she rolled her eyes, biting the stream of curses that were rising,

"He's going to go pick up Sunrise from the airport. She's coming back from Africa." Looking at the clock to her left, she saw them flash 10:55pm. Sighing, butterflys fluttered in her stomach, as she knew that in only 45 minutes, she was going to see Reika. Smiling, she couldn't wait to see their Prince all happy and full of life. And not is cold hard shell. Cosmos sighed,

"Alright then." She then began to go back to the window, staring at the moon. Tears shinned in her eyes, knowing that they'll soon know the truth.

"Mama, are you going to stay? Hiroaki has some news that he wanted to tell you." She said with a smile on her face. Cosmos didn't know the surprise ahead was, but she wanted to know.

"Of course Hikaru." She smiled gracefully. making her daughter blush. As a kid, she always looked up to her. Mimicked her every move. While Hiroaki mimicked his father's moves, wanting to be the warrior he was. But Hinata, she never understood why she felt a pull towards the Moon. The Moon was her idol, and will forever be. That was her home. It was then Naru decieded to break the akward silence.

"So Sestuko. You seem to be getting _comfortable_ with _Sailor Venus_." She said wickidly, leaning to the rat human. Sestuko blushed.

"Uh. . Well. . Uhuh. . " She hid her face in a pillow, never forgetting the way her ass moved, the feeling of her hair, the sight of her skin, the way her looked, the way--

'_SESTUKO!!!! STOP THIS!!! SHE PUT A SPELL ON YOU!!! FORGET HER!!!!_'

Her eyes then turned into saddness and she buried her face deeper into the pillow. It had been a million years since she felt love. She knew that back in the Sun kingdom, she loved the enemy, but for some reason, she felt a pull to the Love Senshi, and wondered if she put a spell on her. But then, her heart said to trust it, that it was ok. It was so hard. But she knew that she was going to see her tonight, and only hoped that the clouds in everyones minds would finally be free.

"Yea. That's a sore conversation. She misses her." Neko said, feeling the same confusion in her mind and heart. Naru sighed and understood. They all were confused, even their Princess. She felt a pull towards the Moon, she felt pain when the Moon cried on the day April 19th. She was in love with the Moon on the day October 27th. She felt that Tuxedo Kaman was something more, and wanted to be with him. She felt that the Moon Senshi were the other half to her life, they completed her heart, the other half of her mind. They themselves didn't understand why she felt like that. And why she felt a connection to the Moon more then the Sun, but they hoped it had something to do with something in the past. And they wanted to know.

Chapter 10 ~*With Mamoru*~

Tuxedo Kaman leaped onto his balchony, and went through his sliding door de-transforming in Chiba Mamoru. Sitting down on his couch, he stared at the ceiling, still shocked at what he just learned. closing his eyes he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to clear the thoughts that ran through his mind. Just then his phone rang, all the thoughts about Sailor Moon/Sun and Usagi left his mind, as he hurried to his phone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"_Hey Mamoru-san_."

"Motoki. What's up?" He heard him sigh.

"_'Im on my way to pick up Reika-hime from the airport_." He could hear more to what he wanted to say. Feel something greater then that, but didn't say anything.

"Is something wrong with her?" Mamoru asked, hoping to get something out of him. He heard him sigh, and knew that he was holding back on something.

"_Not really. She's been really sick lately and asked to come home_." Mamoru knew it was lie, but decieded not to push the subject. . . For now.

"_Hey man, are you ok? After what happened in the Arcade, you ran out_." Motoki sound worried, he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine. Me and Usako cha--"

"_USAKO?!?!?!?!?" _He exclaimed over the phone. Mamoru quickly pulled the phone away from his ear, scared to lose his hearing. But he smiled when he remembered that moment, where it was just him, her and the roses.

"_MAMORU ENDYMION CHIBA!!! YOU BETTER START EXPLAINING BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND BEAT YOU UP FOR MAKEING OUT WITH MY LITTLE SISTER_!!" He heard over the phone. Laughing, he then knew that he was dead serious, getting scared, he started explaining.

"Dude! Hold on! Let me explain! After she ran out, I ran out to go apologize. And when I didn't find her, I went to the Rose Garden, that's, that's when I saw her. Motoki, she was beautiful, surronded by roses, even when she cried, she held that beauty. The sun bathed her, the roses gave her immortality. She--"

"_Dude, I don't want to know your perverted thoughts about her. I want to know what the hell is going on with you and my little sister. And I want to know now_!" He sounded upset, almost angry. Maybe ready to kill him angry.

"Anyway, she was upset, and I decided to watch her, and then she got really upset. So I went to confort her. And one thing lead to another and well. We kissed." He didn't realize that he was shuffling his feet. He didn't realize that one of his hands were playing with a loose thread on his jacket. He didn't realize he was blushing, but he did realize he was in love. With the one person he truly cared about, Tuskino Usagi.

"_Mamoru, do you like my sister_?" His voice was dead serious. Almost scary. Gulping, he knew this was the only chance, where he could finally let it all out.

"No dude. I do not like your sister."

"_MAMORU! HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH HER HEART_! _I'M GONNA FUC_---"

"I fucking love her."

". . . ."

". . . ."

An akward silence accord to them. They didn't know what to say to eachother. Mamoru was scared that he was not going to allow him to see her, but he loved her, he was going to give her roses the next time he saw her. Smiling, he couldn't wait to see her in the Arcade tomorrow. Smiling even brighter, tomorrow was Sunday. A romantic day. He knew just what to do.

"_Mamoru. Are you serious_?!" Motoki shouted. Mamoru smiled.

"Yes Motoki. I love her. Ever since that day her paper hit my head, yes she was immature and a crybabay. But the way she holds herself. She's not like the other girls. She's Usagi. Her favorite milkshake flavor is Choclate Strawberry Banana Twirl. Her favorite color is pink, but she loves gold and silver. Her favorite flower are roses. She loves to play in the rain. She loves to go to the park and lay on the bench and bask in the sun. She loves the snow and pretend she's the Snow Princess. In the fall, she loves to make piles and jump in. Sh-"

"_Are you fucking stalking her now_?!" Motoki sounded pissed.

"Motoki, I would run into her when she did this! Everyone knows that about her! I love her Motoki! If you have a problem with that, then please speak up! But tomorrow when I see her, I WILL ask her to be my girfriend. For she is the only girl I have EVER met that has not thrown herself at my feet like I'm some god. She has a mind of her own and uses it agaisnt me! She argues back! She treats me as her enemy yes, but she treats me like a fucking human, not a damned king!" He felt like crying. The only person, that treated him like a person, was his best friends sister. But he loved her. He heard him sigh.

"_Mamoru. I'm not going to stop you from living your life, but I swear. You make her shed one tear, I will find you before ANY of her friends, and I swear Mamoru, you'll wake up in the hospital being held together by fucking robot peices_." Mamoru could feel every word that dripped from his mouth was the truth. He was going to die, if he even didn't answer her phone call. Gulping loudly, he slowly nodded his head,

"Understood."

"_Good_."

Another akward silence accord. But then, Mamoru heard loud noices coming from the other end of the phone, and figured he was at the airport.

"_Mamoru, I'm at the aiport, I'll see ya tomorrow man. Ja ne_."

"Ja ne." Hanging up the phone, he went into the bathroom. Stripping himself from his clothes he jumped into the shower, thinking about his Usako. Smiling, he finished his nightly rutine. Heading towards the bed, he looked out the window and stared at the sky. Smiling, he could only wish that it was his Usako that was staring back at him. Looking over at his clock, he saw it was 11:12pm. He rememerbed something that usagi wanted to show her friends, but he couldn't remember where or when. Shrugging his shoulders, he laid down and closed his eyes. For the rest of the night, his only thought was on the person that robbed him his sleep, Tuskino Usagi.

Chapter 11 ~*With Motoki and Reika~*

Motoki hung up the phone and still couldn't believe that Mamoru was in love with HIS little sister. Even if he did not know that was his own flesh and blood, and he wanted to date her. Millions of hangers hung in his mind, each empty with no jacket. The only way they would have a jacket is if Uasgi came clean and told them everything. Groaning, he locked those thoughts away in his mind, and focused his thoughts on Reika. Smiling, he felt like a kid that was in a candy store. After three long lonely years without his beautiful Reika by his side, was heat breaking. She was even supposed to be there for another two years. But she was coming home, because she couldn't stand being away from her Princess. She couldn't controll her powers or explain why everything was happening. So they sent her home, and told her to come back when she was all 'better'. Smiling even wider, he knew that she'll never be 'better'. For the time to fight for the Sun was near, and everyone could feel their power rising and knew that it was only a matter of time that they'd have to unleash it. He didn't realize were he was walking until,

"Oi! Watch were you are going douche!" Motoki lost his thoughts when the hard floor met his butt. Looking over, he saw a man about mid fiftys, on the floor, his suitcase at his feet. And he looked pissed. Picking himself up from the floor, he went over to the man and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry." He said, reaching out for his hand. The man looked at him, coming from New York, he was never treated like this, and well, he liked that someone cared. Grasping his hand, he felt himself being pulled up. Tears welled up in his eyes as he heard him say the words that he wanted to hear being said to him for the past thirty-five years. He shoke his head.

"I'm sorry young man. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said looking at Motoki as he hurried to pick up his belongings. Tearing up, he went to go help him.

"Thank you good Sir, but I'm afarid I have to go. Thank you for your kindness." He said to Motoki. He saw him smile, and shake his hand.

"You are most welcome dear sir. But before you go, I would like to tell you my name. My name is Motoki, and thank you for bumping into me." With that he walked away, running to see his dear finace. The young man stared back at him, his eyes couldn't believe that was his Motoki.

"Motoki, I'm your deadbeat father, Motoki." With that, he walked away, now knowing, that his son, was in the same city as him. Clutching his suitcase, he only wished that they would met again, and he would have the guts to tell him the truth.

Motoki ran, he didn't know where. His only thought was to go to Reika. He stood next to the gate that was coming back from Africa. He saw a bunch loads of people standing near that gate, and smiled. Many loved ones would be reunited, just as he and his Reika would be. When he saw the gates open, the butterfly's in his stomach multiplied. He became nervous, shuffling his feet, he nervously glanced at the gate. He saw many people that he didn't know come through. Just then, he saw red curly hair, beautiful heart shaped face, with pericing green eyes, and ruby lips come out. His heart stopped as he stared at her beauty. Walking up he tapped her shoulder,

"Reika-hime." He whispered. She turned around, pouncing on him,

"MOTOKI-KUN!!" Everyone stared at them as Motoki spinned her around, smiling like a hero. Everyone smiled as they shared a heated kiss. A kiss, they haven't shared in years. Breaking away from her, he hugged her close.

"Reika. My Reika." He pulled her tighter to him, inhailing her scent. The scent that drove him crazy, the scent he only wished he could wake up to every single day.

"Motoki." She sighed. She buried her face in his chest, not wanting this moment to end. Smiling, she pulled him closer, hoping the long years of being away from eachother would end the ache she felt in her heart.

"Reika. We have to get back, Usagi is. . .weak." He whispered in her ear, then softly started to bite it. Gasping, she nodded her head. Only hoping they could have one night together, so they can relive the passion, they felt in their heart when they were apart. Picking her up once more, he looked at her in the eyes.

"Swear you will not leave me again. Swear it Reika." She looked deep into his eyes, and could see the side of him that wanted to take her right then and there. To make her his once more. Smiling, she looked into the deep emerald gold eyes.

"I swear my Prince. I will never leave you again." Smiling, they shared another passionate kiss. When they broke apart, they walked arm and arm to get her belongings, and to go back home. When they got into the car, Reika looked at him.

"What's going on? On the way home, I felt my energy being drained. What happened? Where we attacked again?" She was so worried for her Princess, and her comerades. She wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to them, when she wasn't there to help protect. Motoki sighed, he knew he couldn't keep it from her for long.

"Well. . You see. What happened was. ." As he told the story, Reika cried. Her beloved Prince was almost taken from her, but her Princess fought to her death, to make sure that he lived. Sobbing, she felt useless. She wasn't there to help her, or to protect her Royals. Motoki tucked her in his arms, rocking her.

"Reika. We told you to go to Africa. We told you that we will be alright. It's alright. It's not your fault. It's no ones fault. Do not start blaming yourself! Usagi is alright, she's resting. She's not dead." He said to her. He held her, telling her calming words, so she could stop. He didn't want her to think she was in blame for anything. After some time, she stopped her crying, and relaxed in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Reika-hime. Our Princess wants to see you." When he saw her smile. He smiled greatly. His little sister was the last peice to the puzzle. He didn't know how, but everyone was connected to her and she was connected to everyone. Like a Princess to her kingdom. Smiling, he drove out of the airport. Getting out his cell, he called the apartment.

_Ring. . . Ring. . . Ring. . ._

"_Moshi moshi_." He heard Naru say.

"Naru-chan. It's Motoki."

"_Motoki. Where are you? Usagi is still asleep, but we have to leave soon to meet the damned Moon Senshi! We can't keep them waiting. Usagi will kill us!_" She nagged at him. Motoki sighed,

"Naru. I took a little more time at the airport then I thought. We are on our way back. I should be there in twenty minutes. Traffic is not bad, and I don't see any police. We'll be there soon."

"_Good._" There was a silence, then he dreaded the question he was about to ask.

"How is she?" his eyes teared up. Reika looked at him, and grabbed his hand. Reashering that everything would be ok. He heard Naru sigh.

"_Right now, everything seems to be ok. She's still weak, and very very fragile at this point. Who knows what will happen when she reavels everything to the Moon Senshi. But I know for certain that she cannont go to school for at least a week. Maybe longer. We can do her homework, and everything in school. She can't fight, or train. Bascilly Motoki, she can't do anything or she will die._" Her voice was grave. After tonight, she would be in a coma for two weeks. Like the last time. She would need constant watch over her followers, and rest. Sighing, he slammed his fist on the board. Anger and hurt eoched in his eyes as the tears threatened to walked down his face. Reika took his hand and gave it a squeeze, knowing that she was right there.

"Ok." Was the only word he could say. Taking in a deep breath, he squeezed Reika's hand. As if thanking her.

"_Hurry Motoki. Your mother is still here and Usagi needs to meet the Moon Senshi. We are all reaveling who we are to them. Everyone is not going to like this._" He heard her sigh, as if dreading it. Like everyone else was.

"Ok Naru. We'll be there in a couple." He said nodding his head, quickly stepping on the gas pedal. Reika sighed and sat back, hoping a cop didn't stop them.

"_Ok Motoki. See you in a little while. Ja ne._"

"Ja ne." Hanging up the phone, he kept his eyes dead on the a little harder on the gas pedal, the sped up to 110 mph. Reika got scared as they ran a red light, thanking God that there was no one there. Speeding up a little faster, he looked at Reika.

"Reika-hime, I'm sorry for going so fast. But please, I want to get there. I need to make sure my little sister is ok." His eyes began to tear up, as he took his hand back, and focused his eyes on the road. Reika smiled sadly and put her hand on his knee. She saw him smile, and she smiled even wider, knowing that they'll be home soon.

Chapter 12 ~*The Moon Senshi*~

"Wait a minute. So you are telling me, that Tuskino Usagi, the crybaby ditz. Sailor Moon, is really a reicarnated Sun Princess from a million years ago!" Luna asked laughing her tail off. She wouldn't believe the lazy Moon Senshi was a reicarnated anything! Artimis sat there, having a hard expersion on his face, as if trying to remember something. Ami felt anger course through her veins as she remembered the look in Usagi's eyes. The warrior settled in there, the warrior that lost so much and gained so little. Ami bowed her head, shadows clouding over her eyes, her fist shaking with fury.

"I see why she left then." Her once soft voice became hard with anger. Everyone stopped and looked over at the Water Senshi. Luna and Artims snapped out of everything and looked over at her. Ami's fist began to shake a little harder, the shadow in her eyes became darker. A vein was threatening to show. Everyone stopped, and looked at her. A tear sneaked its way down her shadowed face and reached the ground. Minako took a step near her, letting her know that someone was on her side.

"I saw the look in her eye. The warrior, that we all saw today was there. Begging to be let out, begging for their kingdom back. After everything she kept from us, I understand now. She kept it from us for she didn't want us to look at her as if she was something else. She wanted to be treated like someone, and if she would of told us then she knew we would have pushed her away till she was no longer here. I understand now." Her fist was turning white, the tears hit the floor faster and faster. Minako looked around. Realizing she to understood.

"She wanted to be apart of something. Even though she knew she couldn't share that one little detail in her life. She wanted to be something she's not. But, we, as a team, are all USELESS WITHOUT HER!" She shouted at them all, lifting her head, seeing the pain that went through her eyes. Everyone's eyes widened as they knew she was telling the truth.

"I understand the pain she went through. All my life, I never fit in. I was always the nerd, the smart one. I never fit in. But now I do! And because a little someone called Tuskino Usagi came into my life, and made me who I am today! We all owe something to her, even if she told us not to worry about anything we did for her. She went through hell making sure she kept us alive, and made sure she didn't use an inch of her Sun Power when she was being blasted by every fucking thing!" The angry tears ran down her face, but she didn't once care. They didn't know the pain she saw when she glanced into her eyes.

"That first small glance in her eyes, I saw it all! The pain, the death, the blood, that OUR Usagi went through. Remember all the times she went off and came back all beaten and bruised and told us she fell down the stairs?! She went and fought something greater then OUR own power!! She's doing something greater then the damned Moon Princess!" She shouted at them. Not once regretting what she was saying. Luna gasped, and Artimis eyes went wide as he listened to every word.

"If the Moon Princess, is really what Luna says. So helpful and courageous, and blah blah blah, THEN WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!?!" She looked at everyone.

"USAGI IS THE PRINCESS THAT'S MAKING SURE THAT THIS PLANET IS NOT GOING TO HELL!! SHE'S PUTTING HER LIFE ON THE BATTLEFIELD!! NOT THE MOON PRINCESS, THE SUN PRINCESS!!" She yelled at them. Minako bowed her head, and thought of the time Usagi came into her life. Everyone did.

~*_Minako's Flashback_~*

_"That girl is so shy!" She shouted at her friend._

_"You mean stuck up!" Someone shouted back._

_"Whatever she is, she look's like a total snore!" Some boy yelled._

_"Look at her trying to be like Sailor V!" She laughed. As did everyone else. She looked back at them, tears sprang into her eyes as she walked away. Never going to listen to her heart again about friendships._

_Sailor Venus came through, making her present known. _

_"I'm the last of the Sailor Scouts, SAILOR VENUS!!" She shouted as she jumped to the ground. In no time, Sailor Moon and Venus combined their powers and destroyed the vile monster. When the disgusting youma was nothing but a pile of ash, Sailor Moon ran to Venus. Venus looked at her, and was about to leave until,_

_"I can't believe it! It's my Idol Sailor Venus! Right before my very eyes!" She shouted jumpig up and down. She felt unworthy to be next to her. Unworthy to fight with her. Venus felt her eyes go wide then water. Turning around, she felt her heart yell with happiness, shouting that she made a friend! She smiled, _

_"Tada!" She shouted, while giving a pose. Ever since then, they became the best of friends._

_~*End of Minako's Flashback~*_

_~*Makoto's Flashback~*_

_"That's the girl that put her teacher in the hospital for two months." Some guy said while poiting at Makoto as she walked by._

_"I heard that she went to jail for killing one of her classmates." Some girl whispered back at her friend. She clenched her fists, hoping to get to the park before that did come true._

_"I hear that she lives with the gettoo because her mom and dad left her, cause she was a bad seed." Another one whispered. So many people whispered lies, parts of them were true. Once she got to the park, she made her way over to a nice shady tree. Everyone cleared her way. Sighing, she sat down and opened her her lunch box._

_"I give her two weeks till she's kicked out." Some boy said._

_"Why bother making friends with her if she's gonna be expelled anyway. She's nothing but trouble."_

_"Are those shrimp balls? Mmm. Those are my favorite." An Odango headed girl said, quickly coming to her side, drooling at the delioius food._

_"Thank you, but aren't you afraid of me?" She asked. The girl looked at her shocked, the smiled._

_"Should I be?" Makoto smiled, and shrugged. Only one thought went through her mind_

_'My first friend.'_

_~*End of Makoto's Flashbacl~*_

_*~Ami's flashback~*_

_"All she ever does is 's such a bookworm!" One of classmates said to her friends as she read further into her book._

_"Yea, 'Straight A Ami' The worlds most smartest loner." Someone said back. Those words hit her to her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized, she'll never have a friend._

_Ami sighed as she was dragged to the beach by her 'friends'. Reading her favorite book, she then felt it being pulled away from her._

_"Hey Bookworm! Today you will do nothing but play!" Usagi shouted, waving the book far awy from them. Ami's eyes widened, then she smiled._

_"Wow! I never done that before." She said, blushing a little._

_"Good thing you have me then!" Usagi shouted, as she grabbed her by the hand, and dragged her over to the volleyball field._

_~*End of Ami's Flashback~*_

_~*Rei's Flashback~*_

_"I hear that girl can pretict stuff!" Some girl said as she stared at Rei._

_"Yea. That's pretty spooky if you ask me."_

_"All she ever does is hang out with those creepy black birds! She doesn't seem to like people!" _

_"She probally thinks she to good for us! Humph!" She shouted at her. Rei looked over at them. Saddness and loniness echoed in her eyes, as she watched them walked away. Looking back at the birds, she knew that they would be their only friends._

_Rei sighed and fell back on the ground leaning up agaisnt the wall. Her Grandfather maxed her out on the chorse. Closing her eyes she realxed._

_"Ya know, to many chorse can be bad for you!" Usagi said, looking worridly at her friend. Rei's eyes poped open, then she smiled, while shaking her finger._

_"So, that must mean you are in perfect health!" She said, laughing a little. Usagi sweatdropped a little,_

_"Come on Rei-chan! Let's have some fun!" Usagi shouted, grabbing her hand and dragged her all the way to her house. Rei's eyes teared up, realizing that Usagi, was her rock._

_~*End of Rei's Flashback~*_

_~*Haruka's Flashback~*_

_She rased down the highway. Not caring, she wanted to get away from the worries in life. making a turn, she didn't see the walking bystander till it was to late. Eyes widening, she hit the brakes, while the blonde odangoed girl tried to get out of the way. The bike hit the ground, as did she, screaming, she tried to get her out of the way._

_**CRASH**_

_No one was around, but the blonde cried, trying to get the bike off the cute rider._

_"I'm so sorry! Are you alright! Oh My God this is heavy!" She tried to pull the bike till it was standing. Putting the kickstand till it was on the ground, she kneeled down._

_"Helloooooo. Anyone still there?" She didn't notice how her hands were bleeding from the sharded glass. Haruka opened her eyes, and was metted by the person, that almost cost her her life._

_"YOU BAKA!! CAN'T YOU WATCH WERE YOU WALK!!" She shouted at her. Usagi not once cringed._

_"You're hurt." She said, digging into her book bag, she took out a cloth. Dabbing it on her cheek, she wiped away the blood._

_"That's werid, you have blood on you, but no scratches." She said. It was then Haruka shouted,_

_"BY GOD YOU ARE BLEEDING!!" She shouted, taking her own cloth and wrapping it around her hands. Hourse seem to go by, and they just sat there and talked. It was then, Usagi got up,_

_"I must be going now Haruka-chan. But if you need anything, drop by." She gave her her address and walked away. Before Haruka could say anything, she was gone. Haruka looked up into the heavens and thanked whoever was up there. Getting back on her bike, she realized, that was the first person that never asked for her autograph. That was the first person, who never in their life, was dying to touch her hair. Smiling, she knew she found her true friend._

_~*End of Haruka's Flashback~*_

_~*Michiru's Flashback~*_

_Michiru played her villion sadly in the park. Haruka sighed, and watched her partner. Sighing, they both knew the mission, but they wanted to have friends. It was then Usagi ran through the park. Haruka smiled, hoping to cheer her partner up. Michiru was so into her music, she didn't notice how she went up to her._

_"That's Beatoven. . right?" She asked, shocking Michiru. Looking down at her, she set her arms down, and put the villion bak into her case._

_"No, it was a song that I wrote." She said. Not realizing that Haruka was smiling, knowing Usagi was about to work her magic. Usagi smiled and put a rose on her case._

_"It was beautiful. The song sounded so familier though. As if, you were yearning for someone." She said sadl, holding her heart. Michiru looked at her shocked. She was calling out to someone, The Moon Princess. The Princess loved it when she played that song, she always danced to it. It was then Michiru smiled._

_"Would you like to dance to it?" She asked, a look in her eyes made her want to dance, to see if her song called out to her. Usagi smiled brightly._

_"If that's no trouble." She said. Michiru took out the villion and began to play the song. Usagi dance gracefully, and Michiru knew, she found her Princess. Haruka gasped in the shadows. Watching her partner and their friend dancing to the Princess's song. It was then Usagi stopped._

_"This isn't fair! There's no music for you to dance to!" She shouted, getting a little upset. She would love to dance with her. Michiru's eyes widened, as she almost dropped her villion. _

_"Here. Hows this?" She took out a small mobile radio and played it. She joined Usagi and they both danced till the sun went down. Haruka smiled, she had never seen her partner so happy in her life. It was then Usagi looked at the time and sighed._

_"I'm sorry, but I must be getting home." She said while hugging her. Michriu gasped and hugged her back. _

_"Please! Come by anyday, and we can dance the weekend away!" She gave her her address and ran home. Before Michiru could say a word, she was gone, and Haruka was on her side._

_"Michy, we found our friend. Our true friend." Michrui smiled, and leaned onto Haruka. Hoping deep down she would meet again._

_~*End of Michiru's Flashback~*_

_~*Hotura's Flashback~* _

_Sailor Saturn fell to the ground as she felt the evil course through her. Screaming, she grabbed her head. Sailor Moon came, and stood infont of her,_

_"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!! HAVE ME!!" She cried at the monster. She didn't want this young soul to die. She was to young. Misstress 9 laughed at her, and smacked her away. _

_"You silly bitch! She now possess me and Saturn's power! I can rule to Galaxy now!"_

_"Nooo! You won't!" She cried, grabbing the uncouisnous scout. _

_"YOU WON'T HAVE HER WHILE I'M STILL ALIVE!!" She shouted, resting her near her Scouts. They looked at her with disgust, as they saw what she was putting their leader through. But for some reason, Moon found something great in her, and made sure she was going to get out of this situation alive, regardless what happened to her. Misstress 9 yawned, and grabbed the Moon Senshi, sqeezing her neck. _

_"You little bitch! You think you can stop me?! HA! I'M RULING THIS PARTY!" She screamed, squeezing harder at her neck. Her eyes widened, as she thrashed, trying to get away._

_"SAILOR MOON!" Everyone cried, hating the little scout that was making their leader, become so weak. Sailor Moon felt the world go black until,_

_"MISSTRESS 9! YOU ARE MINE!!!" Saturn shouted, her weapon out and ready. Sailor Moon was thrown back, and could only watch Misstress 9 and poor Hotura fight. Black and Purple mixed, and soon, the raw power of Misstress 9 came through the clouds. Sailor Moon cried and ran into the clouds, not coming back without Hotura._

_"SAILOR MOON!" They yelled at her. But she didn't listen, as she ran into what could be her last battle. She could taste death as she entered everything. Screaming, she searched. The Scouts could only stare and watch. Neither of them could breath, until the smoke eploded._

_"USAGI!!!" They screamed. They saw her, holding baby Hotura, her body dead, but her eyes alive, her scout uniform was now just threads, her hair flowing freely in the wind, but a smile was on her face, for as she fell, Hotura screamed with happiness. Knowing she found light in her dark tunnel._

_~*End of Hotura's Flashback~*_

Ami watched as they all cried. She knew they were all remembering what Usagi did for them.

"How dare you even think for a second that she was worthless! She was glue that held us all together! She carried our secrets, her secrets, many secrets, and so much more! How dare we say all those horrible things about her! WHEN ALL SHE WAS DOING WAS SAVING THIS WORTHLESS PLANET!!" Ami screamed. Minako broke down, knowing Usagi would forgive her, and welcome her back with open arms, even though she turned her back on her.

"I'm on her side! Fuck the Moon Princess! She can do whatever she wants with me. But if she really fucking cared, SHE WOULD BE HERE!!" She screamed at them. Everyone had silent fights with themselves, not knowing to hurt Ami for putting down their Princess, or to embrace her for showing them the truth. But they all knew one thing,

They were going to give Usagi a chance, and let her explain everything that happened.

~*Chapter 13 The Sun Kingdom*~

"Usa, it's time." Naru whispered, lightly shaking her Princess awake. She had a feeling deep down that she shouldn't let her do this, but she knew that Usagi would throw a fit if she let her sleep throuhg something this important.

"Usagi-chan. Hinata-hime, time to wake up." Naru said once again, hoping that she'd wake up. She didn't want to slap her. Usagi then opened her eyes, and Naru could see her eyes were back to the breath taking blue eyes, but had specks of silver and gold. Naru growled, seeing that Usagi was warming up the crystal in her weakened state.

"Water." Her voice was hoarse and dry. Naru went to the table side and got her her water. Handing it to her, she watched her gulp it down.

"Usa, slow sips. We don't need you to choke." Naru said, laughing sightly. Usagi smiled and put down the glass. That small smile, caused Naru to smile.

"Come on Usa." Naru said, holding out out her hand for Usagi to grab. Usagi nodded and took her hand, wincing slithly as her muslces sprang to life. As Naru pulled her upward, she felt Usagi's legs give out, and next thing she knows, she being pinned to the floor by her Princess. Blushing, at her stupidiy, she lowered her head.

"Naru, I'm sorry. I-"

"Usa, your legs gave out. You can't stop that." Naru said with a giggle. Usagi nodded, and crawled off her best friend. Naru got up, and watched her Princess slowly get up, using the bed for support. Once she was standing proud and tall, Naru ran to her, and supported her friend.

"Usa, there's a surprise for you." She said, smiling happily. Usagi gave her a werid look.

"Who got who? Did Mouse finally get Cat to eat some cheese? Or did Cat get Mouse to eat Tuna or Salmon." She asked, laughing. She took her arm and held her stomach, trying to stop the giggles, so her stomach can stop hurting. Naru laughed, imagening that happening, then shivered violently, knowing that someone would have gotten killed, or the exterminater would have been called.

"No. . But thank you for helping me find a dare for them!! Usa, remember that person you always talked about??" Naru hintly said. Usagi pulled on a silly face,

'_The only person I've ever talked about was Tuxedo Kamen-sama, the Moon Whore, the Moon Senshi, and Mama Cosmos. Who on earth can sh- OMG!! MAYBE TUXEDO-KAMAN-SAMA FOUND OUT WHERE I LIVE!!! OR BETTER! MAMO-CHAN!!'_

"Is it Mamo-chan?! Is he here?!" She asked excidtly. Naru gave her a look,

"MAMO-CHAN?!?! SERENITY USAGI HINATA TUSKINO!!! EXPLAIN!!!" Naru shouted at her. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Naru-chan, later. We need to get going. Besides, theres a 'surprise' for me? I mean, come on! Important things first!!" She said over at Naru, walking out the door. She was greated with an angry cat.

"YOU LITTLE MOUSE!! GET BACK HERE BEFORE I CALL THE DANG EXTERMINATER!!! RAT!!" She shouted. Even in her cat form, she has veins poping everywhere. She heard a sqeek, and Neko's ear twitch.

"SESTUKO!!!" She roared, diving under the couch. The gray mouse sprang from the couch, her eyes as big as sauce pans. She made her little mouse legs move as fast as the can.

"SHE LOOKS LIKE A FAT GRAY BLOB!!" Unazuki shouted, laughing loudly as Neko caught the mouse by the tail.

"YOU KNOW BETTER TO PUT CHEESE IN MY TUNA SANDWHICH YOU LITTLE RAT!!!" Her cat like eyes getting thinner as her anger got to the point of no return. The gray mouse laughed,

"It was soooooooooo tempting!" Her squeaky mouse voice commented back. Unazuki laughed, slapping her knee.

"Guys!! Hinata is sleeping! Be quiet!" Unazuki laughed out. Usagi smiled,

"Neko, put Sestuko down! Sestuko. . Next time put chedder in there. And Unazuki, thanks for keeping them under controll!" She laughed at them. Her back towards the moon, she didn't see how Unazuki smiled secretly. Usagi smiled at her,

"Proud to see me Unazuki?" She smiled. Unzauki shook her head, just then,

"It's good to see you well Hinata." A soft voice said. Usagi gasped, and spun around, seeing her 'Mother'.

"MAMA COSOMOS!!" She shouted, trotting to hug her mother. Cosmos smiled, and hugged her dearest daughter.

"Hina!" She said, hugging her tightly. When she let go of her daughter, anger reflected in her eyes, as she raised her hand, and smacked her.

"HINATA! HOW DARE YOU ABUSE THE CRYSTALS POWER!! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE FULL POWER!! DON'T YOU REALIZE YOU COULD'VE KILLED MOTOKI!! HOW DARE YOU!! WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER SAY?!?!" She realized she hit a sore spot. Before Usagi could reply, Neko was in full human form, her weapon pointed at Cosmos's throat.

"Get the fuck away from her you bitch." Her voice was deadly, causing the plants to wither and fall. Neko's human eyes turned cat like as she made the long septar sharper. Cosmos eyes widen as she stared at the cat warrior.

"Get away from Usagi, before I put this septar through your throat. The only reason I haven't done it now is because, you are the only one that knows the truth about us all, and, I don't want to wonder in space again. I hate up there." Neko was shaking, as she tried not to push the septar through her throat. Usagi smiled,

"You can leave now! God knows what'll you say, yet alone do to Motoki and Reika when they tell you that they are engage!!" She growled at her. Cosmos's eyes widened, but Neko threateningly shook the septar.

"I swear i'll put it through your damn throat! LEAVE!!" She shouted. Cosmos glared at the cat warrior.

"I'll be back later then." She went back to the window, and shimmered away. Neko glared darkly at the window that 'thing' went through. Having a million different ways to kill her in her mind.

_Neko's Inner: You my Child, are fucked up_

Neko: I know . . . But that thing drives me crazy!

_Neko's Inner: That thing is your Princess's mother. And. . . Well. . There's really no other reason to care. I liked it better with Queen Selenity._

Neko: SELENITY?!?! You know her!! We've been searching for Serenity! Do you know her too?!?!

_Neko's Inner: -laughs- Oh little one. I know who she is, where she is, oh deary, I know her husband, your husband, an-_

Neko: WHAT?!?!?!?! HUSBAND?!?!?! WHO MARRIED MY PRINCESS?!?! AND WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD MARRY ME?!?!?!

_Neko's Inner: Deary, no need to shout. And your husband, sweetie, I asked myself the same thing. And lemme tell you something, all I thought were diry things I wanted to do to him_

Neko: WTF?!?!? YOU AREN'T ME!!! YOU ARE THE DAMNED RATS!!!

_Neko's Inner: Oh Neko, Neko. -sighs and giggles- You have so much to learn. But I'm rather tired. Please make sure Hinata get's back saftly. And please please please, don't let Sestuko go off in the woods with Venus. . . Ok? Bye bye love. _

Neko: WOMAN!! GET BACK HERE!!! YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!

"FUCKING BITCH!! GET BACK HERE!! DAMNIT WOMAN!!!" Neko shouted. Everyone looked at the crazed cat warrior. Sestuko cautionsly walked towards the huffing cat warrior.

"Neko-baka. . . Um. . Are you ok??" She asked, holding out a can of Tuna. Neko glared at her,

"I'M FINE!! I DON'T WANT ANY DAMN TUNA!!!" She meowed at her, flicking the Tuna away from her_._ Usagi sighed.

"Neko. Calm down. We gotta transform." Her authortive voice said, looking at them all. Neko

sighed,

"I'm already transformed. . . . Baka-hime." Neko mumbled. She saw her Princess ignore her, and waited for the rest of them to transform.

"ASTERIOD STONE POWER!!" Sestuko shouted, lifting her fire-black stone into the air. As she closed her eyes, fire red and black mist formed around, shiffting her into something that could destroy us all. When the mist disappeared, Sailor Asteriod stood. Her stance was in a kneeling postion, her weapon on the ground to her right, her hand resting calmly on it. Her other hand was on her lap, and her head bowed for her princess. She then felt Usagi lift her head,

"Up my warrior. There is no need for bowing in a battlefield." Asteriod smiled, and took her Princess out strechted hand. Hoisting her up, she looked at the other untransformed warriors.

"Tonight, we tell the whole story! Tonight, we tell them the dangers, and show them the power of the Sun Kingdom! Tonight, is the Sun's night!" She shouted to them, looking deep into their eyes. They nodded their heads. She then nodded her head,

"SUN KINGDOM! TRANSFORM!!

"SUN RAY CRYSTAL POWER!!"

"SUNSET CRYSTAL POWER!!"

"SUNRISE CRYSTAL POWER!!"

All the girls transformed and looked at their Princess. Seeing her grin, they looked at their Prince, who was already transfromed, and sharpining his sword with a rose.

"Hurry up Hina. We need to meet them soon." Hikaru said, putting the sword back into the sheath. Hinata smiled, holding up the gold crystal.

"BY THE POWER OF THE SUN AND MY GAURDIAN COSMOS! GRANT ME MY WISH!" Gold and silver light shinned to her, glowing with power. As if saying 'Yes' to her. Smiling, she closed her eyes, and said the words she knew all to well.

"SUN CRYSTAL POWER!!" As she transformed, her comerades kneeled to their warrior. They all knew she will bring them justice to their kingdom, and hopped, that the others would understand. When the light shimmered, they got up, and looked her in the eyes. Hinata smiled, going to the window. Without saying a word, she jumped out of the window. Everyone shrugged their shoulders, and followed their Princess. Running into the night, they all knew,

Change was here.

Chapter 14 ~*Moon Kingdom*~

"By Lord where is she!!!" A very angry Mars shouted, walking back and forth.

"Calm down Mars. You are going to burn something." Venus said, fixing her nails.

"V. NOW ISNT THE TIME!" Mars yelled at her, fire echoing in her eyes. Jupiter sighed,

"Rei-chan, you need to calm down. Before. . . -"

"SHUT UP!!!" They all looked over at Saturn. Surprised by her suddon outburst, knowing this was the first thing she said ever since what happened in the Arcade.

"We are acting like children! Come on! We are a thousand years old! Maybe a little older! Stop acting like babies! Yea, she kept something from us, BUT LOOK WHAT HAPPENED WHEN WE FOUND OUT!!" She shouted. Everyone eyes widened at the nine year old Senshi. Saturn glared at them.

"Our Princess would be disgusted with you. Knowing you want to hurt her! Possible kill her! I want to throw up! She would have your powers in a instict! Our Princess, would try and reason with them, and make us friends. NOT BABIES LIKE YOU LOT ARE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!!!" Her eyes seemed cold and dangerous. Daring them to say a word. She knew that she was right, and they knew too. She knew she hit a hard spot, but it was true. Their Princess wouldn't want plans to hurt the Sun, she would want to reason, to care. Not hurt, or kill someone that already lost so much.

"Now, get the fuck over it! Suck it up! Talk to fire, call out a storm, do something! But when she comes here, respect her! She is a Princess. And far more powerful then us! So, SUCK IT UP BITCHES!!" She screamed at them one last time, her hard eyes looking at everyone of them. It was Venus that did anything first,

"She has a point. We all know our own Princess would make peace. We already have a lot on our plate. Please, let's--" She fell. She was so confused about everything! She started to cry, not knowing why, but knowing something big, scary, and world changing was going to happen. And she knew, it had something to do with Usagi.

~Sun Kingdom~

They fled into the night. Gliding in the air, the stars and the Moon shining above them. Neko smirked, knowing, something bigger then ever was happening tonight. Sestuko hoped off a lamp post, making sure Hirosh or any of his little fuckers were creeping around to hurt their already weak Princess. As they glided into the night, their only thought was

'Will they still exept us.'

~Moon Kingdom~

Minutes passed before the Sun Senshi finally came. Mars, with fire already comeing out of her, taped her foot on the ground. As if she had something better to do. Neko glared at her, and she went to her Princess to help her. Everyone stared in awe, as the Sun Senshi help their weakend Princess. Saturn stepped out to them, kneeling. Everyone looked at the kneeling Senshi, and slowly, one by one sank to the ground. Sun dizzly walked to them, touching Saturn's shoulder, she smiled.

"There is no need to bow to me. Ya'll haven't done it to me in all the years we knew eachother. Why start now? Get up." She said, stepping back. Coming onto their feet, Neko glared at everyone.

"Well!" Mars screeched. Neko rolled her eyes, planning murders in her head.

"Chill Pyro." Sun said, her voice slowly getting weaker. Closing her eyes, she inhailed deeply. Opening them, her eyes, were the same color they saw on the battlefield.

"Usagi, what's the meaning of this!" Mars shouted at her. Sun put her gaze on her, and she shivered. She didn't fear anything, fought coutless of yomas, and met death face to face, but the gaze of the Sun Princess, was fucking scary. She saw her smile.

"What is the meaning of what?" She said with amusment. Neko groaned as did everyone else in the Sun Kingdom. They knew she was playing games. Mars got pissed quickly

"TELL ME YOU LITTLE SLUT!!"

"AH FUCK NO BITCH!!" Comet shouted, standing tall, her beloved spetar into a dangerous poisonious staff. Stalking up to her, she held it at her throat.

"WHILE YOU ARE IN MY PRESENCE, YOU WILL SPEAK TO MY PRINCESS WITH RESPECT YOU LITTLE COW!!! NEVER TALK TO HER IN SUCH MANNER!! AND IF YOU EVER DO, MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOU BECAUSE I SHALL NOT!!!!!" She shouted at her. God help her, she was tired, and cranky, and wanted SLEEP damnit! Mars held fear in her eyes as she stared at the crazed cat warrior. Neko smirked, wanting badly to drive that spear into her little neck. Then she felt a hand,

"Comet." That's all it took for her to put down the weapon and go back in line, mumbling her acient language. Sun smiled at her warriors, then looked over at the Moon. She giggled just a bit,

"You know, I was hoping to show my real self when we found the Moon Princess. But. .It came a little early." She giggled somemore. Hotura giggled too, then soon, everyone began to laugh, but Mars.

"I WANT THE TRUTH!" She yelled, causing all laughter to end. Sun sighed and looked at her.

"Mars--"

"Bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you! You want MY Princess, MY sister to preform, when she almsot fucking died!! I'm going to fry your fucking ass!" Sunset shouted, stalking towards her sister. Sun sighed,

"There is no reason to fight. Please------"

**THUMP**

A rock then hit Mars's fell to the ground, gripping her stomach, groaning in pain. The Moon Senshi ran to her, while some of the Sun Kingdom laughed, but Sun.

"Ok, WHO THREW THE ROCK!!" She screamed, turning around and looking at her warriors. Glaring at them, they all pointed a finger at Comet, who was sitting on a huge bolder, whistling, while having a evil smile on her face. Putting her hands on her hips, she glared at the cat warrior.

"COMET!!!!"

"HINATA!!!"

They both stared eachother down. Knowing the queen at this game was and will be forever the almighty Comet. She could stare death in the eyes and laugh, she can fall down a botomliess pit, and be singing or something. She was the strangest out of all the warriors. She was (along with Sestuko) one of the many, that tested Sun's temper. Sun felt the temper rise.

"Comet! You know viloence ne--

"Never gets us anywhere. We are the 'good' guys. Blah blah blah. The only reason we fight is to get the kingdom back. Blah blah blah. Geez Hinny, give the speech a rest, or make a new one!" Neko said, getting up on two feet. Sun lost it.

"APOLOGIZE COMET!!!!" She shouted, her eyes glowing, her power reaching its point. She hated it when Neko thought she could get away with everything and not suffer the consquences. Comet gave her a look and rolled her eyes,

"Sorry Mars." She half mumbled half said as if she was bored with it. Sun seemed happy with it.

"Good!" She turned around and ran to Mars, but Mars got up and looked at Sun dead in the eyes.

"What do you want Usagi? What's the huge thing you wanted to show us?!" She growled at her, intimatated by the warrior in front of her. Never has she seen Usagi like a warrior. Always a ditz, but nothing like she was seeing right now. Sun frowned as her eyes glowed. She looked at everyone.

"As you may know. My name is Princess Hinata. My father, King Apollo was one of the greatest kings a million years ago. My mother, Queen Cosmos stayed by my fathers side. Decreasing the hate and war that the Sun was going after." She said to them. Soon, her followers were by her side,

"Meet the Sun Senshi." She said to them. She stood in front of the cat warrior,

"This is Sailor Comet. She is the second strongest out of my Senshi. Her name in human form is Neko. And yes, her cat ears and tail are real." She said, reading their minds. Neko rolled her eyes, and but held her tonuge, not wanting to anger her Princess. . Well. . A lie. But whatever. Sun smiled at her, and walked to the mouse warrior.

"This is Sailor Asteriod. She is the third strongest of my Senshi. Her name in human form is Sestuko. And the same for Comet is for her, her ears and tail are real as hell. Try not to stare. . . Venus." She smiled at Venus. She always knew that deep down, Venus loved woman. Ecpesially Haruka. She loved a masculine woman. She coudn't stand boys, it was just a show she put on so that they wouldn't judge her. It was then she passed to the red headed warrior,

"This is Sailor Ray. She is the closest to me out of all of the Senshi her. Her name may be a shock to you, but her name is Naru." Everyone gasped, as they knew who she was. Naru smiled at them all, twirling an arrow in her hand.

"And you all thought I was just a girl who just sold jewlery." She smirked at them. Sun smiled at them.

"Ya'll are in for a huge shock then." She walked over to the tallest redhead, and smiled.

"Everyone, this is Sailor Sunrise. Her powers are still coming, but she is the best person for targets. When the battlefield is to dangerous, she does a surprise attack, and acts like a target so we can get our powers and weapons at the strongest. She is on of the best at that. Her name in human for is Rekia." Everyones jaw dropped. Venus quickly sat down. Her eyes wider then a sauce pan. Reika smiled,

"Didn't think I had what it takes, huh?" Everyone's mouth was to dry to speek. They couldn't believe it. Rekia smirked and Sun smiled as she walked to her sister.

"This is Sailor Sunset or Princess Hikaru. She is my eldest sister, and the second sneakest. She, Comet, and Asteriod, are the assasssions in this group. And they are really good at it. Her name in human form is Unazuki." Everyone else sat down not believing the news. Sun smiled and walked over to her brother.

"And this ladies, is Prince Hiroaki, my older brother. But when I was born, it's like we are twins. We are one close nut! But his name is Motoki." He smirked as they almost fainted. Sun smiled.

"These are my Senshi. They are my family, not just warriors. We are all we have left of the Sun." She said sadly, remembering all the good times, and the bad times. When she felt her brothers hand on her shoulder, she snapped out of everything. Looking at him, he gave her a smile. She gave him a watery smile and looked at the Moon Senshi who were still in shock after finding everything out.

"But thats not why I asked to see you today." Her voice turned hard and cold. They all looked at her, scared to know what was going on.

"Kitten, you are scaring us. Whats wrong?" Uranus stepped forward, wanting to do nothing but hug the hurting Princess. Pluto stepped out of the shadows,

"Its time we all know the truth Hinata." Pluto said walking towards her. Coming to her side, she put her hand on her shoulder, letting her know that she was there. Sun looked at Pluto in the eyes, and could see that Pluto cared dearly for her, but what she didn't know, Pluto could see the hurt, anguish, depression, anger, and the small spark of happiness in her eyes. Pluto shivered at her eyes, knowing this is what Ami saw, and could see why she was so hurt. Sun let out a long breath,

"I wanted you all to come so I can show you everything." She said as her eyes turned into mirrors. Pluto realised her shoulder and took a step back as she glowed brighter and brighter, her uniform slowly fading into her Princess form. Everyone glanced at her Senshi who stared at their Princess in awe and fright, they feared that they all knew something that they didn't. As they turned their attention back to the glowing Princess, they all saw her staring back at them with her glowing mirror eyes, they all feared they pissed themselves.

"And it begins now." With that, darkness swirled in Hinata's vision as she began falling to the ground. Everyone saw her floating downward, and before anyone could go to her side, they found themselves in a room with a teenage Hinata. Looking out the window, they realzied, they were no longer in Kanas anymore.

~*Chapter 15 A Trip To The Past*~

As the Senshi looked around the the room they saw that Hinata was like any teenage from the Earth. Messy. They also figured out that Hinata didn't notice they were there. They were invisible to her. It was when Hinata sighed they came out of their trace to listen,

_"Why does father have to go? There's peace now. Can't it just stay that way??" _She asked something or someone that question, staring at Earth. They all looked around the room, only to see another form.

_"Ninna, you do not need to worry about your father. He is a big boy. He knows what he's doing, and soon, you'll be the one incharge." _He said as he stepped out of the shadows. The Sun Senshi's eyes were hard as they saw the 'good' Hirosh walk to Hinata. He looked around his mid-forties. His light brown hair was slowly going grew, his eyes held nothing but promises full of lies, his face slowly forming into wrinkles. He stood at a height of 6'2, his body in great shape, and his sword by his side. They all saw the thriteen yeard old Hinata look at him and smile.

_"Will Daddy stop this?"_ She asked, scared to know she may never see her Daddy again. Hirosh's eyes flashed with hate, then it was quickly covered by faulse love.

_"He'll be fine Ninna. " _He replied at her. Just then, one of the maids knocked on the door.

_"M'Lady, your father would like to see you in the throne room." _

_"Alright Enna! Thank you!" _Hinata got up and dusted off her dress. Looking at Hirosh, she smiled,

_"Would you like to walk me to the throne room Ron?"_ Hirosh put on a fake smile.

"_Sure thing kiddo." _They walked out of the room, with the Senshi following behind them. They looked around in awe at the palace, not believing it was taken over and destroyed. They saw Hinata slowly take something from Hirosh, which looked like an old scroll, and quickly stuffed it away in her dress. At that time, they were at the door to the throne room.

_"Do I look okay? Daddy never lets me go in here unless there is someone important." _Hinata said, fixing her dress and hair. Hirosh nodded his head,

_"You look great Ninna. Lets get this over with."_ Walking into the throne room, they saw the Sun Senshi along with a upset Selenity walking to the door. Before Hinata could say anything, the flashback was gone, and replaced with another one.

_"Daddy!" _They looked to see a fifteen year old Hinata fighting with her father who was now leaning up on a tree holding his bleeding arm. They saw that Hinata was shaken at what she did with her father and door off a peice of her dress, running to him.

"_Daddy, I'm so sorry! I--"_

_"Hinata, sit down." _They saw Hinata slowly sink to the ground, waiting for shouting, screaming, anything. But she got was strong arms wrapping around her, as her father pulled her close.

_Hinata, my little warrior. You need to know that as a Sun Warrior, we heal ourseleves if we can. And when we fight, we fight to kill." _He said slowly playing with her hair. Hinata nodded her head, trying not to cry.

"_Little Ninna, I'm helping you. My little warrior you need to learn how to be a better fighter. The Sun Kingdom needs you, and you need to toughen up little one. I know its hard, but as the future Queen of the Sun, you need to know how to fight and to kill without this little epiosde that you did here. You need to rule with kindness and love and compassion yes, but also with aggressiveness, a strong hand, and sometimes Ninna, death." _He said sadly, not liking that he as teaching his poor daughter about death.

"_Daddy, why don't we just end it all?"_ She said carefully, trying not to sound weak or vunerable. She hated this war, and they all knew who started it.

"_Ninna, he betrayed US. He wants to go to war to take whats OURS. WE need to fight as a kingdom. The Moon has already left, and soon, you will too. Your Senshi will fight, but you will go to safty."_

_"NO!! I DON'T!! I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!!" _She screamed throwing herself on him, sobbing her heart out. The Senshi couldn't help the tears that ran down their face as they saw a strong warrior, break down. Her father was shocked and her sudden outburst, but she contiuned,

"_I'm not leaving!! This isn't fair!! I've seen the dreams! I've seen your death!! I don't want it to happen! I wake up every night with blood all over me!! They haunt me where ever I go!! I don't want it! I'll fight!! I'll die, I'll do anything if you won't fight!! Please Daddy!!" _She shouted/sobbed. Her father eyes water as he pulled her close, rocking her back and forth, till he knew she was asleep. The Senshi saw him put his finger to her head, and as they saw two signs flash then fade. He then got up and picked up his little girl. Sighing, he kissed her head,

_"Sometimes Ninna, we all need to die. But that person can NOT and can NEVER be you." _

As he walked away, it disseapered and another flashback came to them. And this flashback started with Death.

~*Chapter 16 The Broken Warrior*~

"_FIGHT!!!"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" _Is what the Senshi heard. They all jumped at the sight and saw a woman running to safty only to have her head roll by their feet. Saturn eyes widened as Neptune threw up as Venus screamed. The Moon Senshi looked over at the Sun who looked around them. They saw how tears filled their eyes, but no one dared to let them fall. Saturn touched Sunries's leg.

"It'll be alright." She said as she walked to the palace. She stopped and screamed as she stepped into someones stomach. They all ran to her as she leaned up agaisnt the wall, her eyes wide with disgust. They heard Comet groan and someone scoff.

"God Comet. You did kill her!"

"She was going to try and steal my septar of course I did!!"

Before anyone could say anything, blood flooded to their ankles, and they heard a woman scream. Turning around, they saw the men being killed, while the woman were being beaten, raped, then killed. Worst, they would drown everything else, even the children.

"My Lord." Mars choked out. Never has she seen so much hate and brutalilty. Just then, they heard Hinata running.

"_I'M COMING FATHER!!" _They saw her stop at the door and could see the shock and the disgust as she glanced around her kingdom.

_(The flashback POV)_

_She couldn't believe her kingdom was now nothing but hell. As she saw the enemy raise his sword to cut something, she realized that he was cutting a poor woman in half. Resisting the urge the throw up, she pulled out her sword. As her eyes turned into mirrors, she ran out in the battlefield, the blood of her people splashing on her face and clothes. She ran to the monster who cut that woman in half, and kicked him to the ground. Slamming her sword in his heart, she twisted it around, ignoring his scream of pain. Her eyes took up everything,_

_"You messed with the wrong kingdom." As she shoved a small dagger in his head. Smirking at his death, she got up and wiped his blood on his clothes._

(The Moon Senshi were shocked to see Usagi act like that, but the Sun Senshi slapped thier chest shouting "That's my Princess!")

_As she slowly got up, she was attacked somemore. Using her anger, she desroyed them all with the power she was taught from Comet and Sestuko. Coughing, she leaned against a home, trying not to pass out. It was then, she heard her followers coming._

_"HINATA!!!"_

_"THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT!!!"  
_

_"BE SURE THE KILL THEM MOTHER FUCKERS GIRL!!"_

_She shook her head and ran. She didn't know where she was running too, she just knew she couldn't let them find her. It was then she saw her father's sword._

_"Daddy!" She shouted, but she knew he couldn't hear her. As she ran to see him, she saw him fight Hirosh. Running faster she gripped her sword, hoping to put it through his heart. She panted and stopped dead as she saw her father wobbly stand up and continue to fight._

_"FATHER!! NO!!" She tried to run, but couldn't. She tried to do something, anything, but couldn't. All she could do was watch in fright for her father. Her mouth went dry when her father sword was thrown away and as her father hit the ground. She couldn't scream when Hirosh's sword went to his heart._

_"Daddy!!" She cried. She ran faster, tears streaming down her face as she grabbed his sword. It was then she heard his scream of pain._

_"DADDY!!!" Her painful scream eoched throughout the battlefield. She ran to him, throwing Hirosh away. Plopping down to her father, she put preasure on the wound to make the bleeding stop, but not once did she try to make the tears stop._

(The Senshi ran after her. The only thing they could do was watch and cry. Not believing the pain that went through them, and their small Princess.)

_As she put more preasure on the wound, she sobbed harder._

_"Don't die Daddy. It's just a small wound!! Y-y-y-ou'll livvvve!" She coughed out. It was then her father opened his eyes, and smiled when he saw his daughter. Using the last bit of strength he pulled himself up to her level and kissed her forhead,_

_"Bring us Victory Ninna." He grasped her hand, then in a second, he went limp. Hinata thought she stopped breathing when she __**felt**__ him go limp in her arms. Her eyes widened, as she voilently shook her head._

_"No. No no no no no nononononononononoNO!!!" She screamed holding her fathers limp hand._

_"WAKE UP!!" She screamed. She sobbed harder, as she screamed her pain, her agony, her hurt into the battlefield. Coughing, she held her father's dead body, till she realized something rolled out of her hand. Picking it up with a shaky hand, she_

(And the Senshi)

_stared at the golf ball sized golden crystal. Hinata sobbed harder holding it to her chest._

_"WAKE UP DADDY!!! I'M NOT READY!!" She held it tighter shaking her head harder. Closing her eyes, the crystal glowed, and before she knew it, it disseapered. By that time, she was thrown away from her father by a very angry Hirosh._

_"YOU WILL SUFFER TO NINNA!!" He raised his sword to her neck. Hinata got up and help her father's heavy sword. _

_"You took him away from me!! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!" She cried as she swung the sword. He easily threw her down and gave her a good beating. When he was sure she was nothing but a sad thing of a person, he grabbed her hair, and lifted it to her father's body._

_"It's all your fault. All your fault." He said right before he knocked her out._ But then, the flashback shimmered away, and they were standing right at the park, with an unconscience Hinata. Her Senshi ran to her side.

"S-She went through **that**?!" Mars coughed out. The Moon Senshi were in tears. As Sunset picked Hinata up, she pulled Hinata's hair behind her ear.

"That was nothing. She's been through worse." Her brother said as he looked around, making sure his sword was ready.

"We must be going know." Sun Ray said looking at them. As she bent down to pick up her Princess's sword, the Moon Senshi could see that her sword was her father's sword. Naru turned around and looked at them, as did everyone else. They could all see their own past behind their eyes. As the wind blew, they all glanced at Sun, who's hair was flowing with the wind, she looked so peaceful, yet, they knew that her life was far from peaceful. Mercury sighed,

"Will she be okay tomorrow?" Naru shook her head as she held a watery smile.

"No. She won't be awake for weeks." She gripped the sword, trying so hard not the tears to fall.

"What about her parents?" Makoto asked. It was Sunrise who answered that one,

"When her parents found out, they became parinoid. She couldn't even go to the bathroom without them freaking out. So, she wiped their memory from her. To them, she is just their neighbor." She said sadly, looking at her sister. There was no stopping that one tear that sneaked its way down her face.

"Well. . What now?" Venus asked. The Sun Senshi looked at them,

"She told us that it's your descion." With that, they gave them a nod, and hopped off into the night. The Moon Senshi shouted back at them, but they didn't hear them, for they were gone.

~*Chapter 17 The after thoughts*~

As the Moon Senshi watched as the Sun fadded into the darkness, they all couldn't believe the horror they witnessed. The horror they thought only happened in the movies.

"And to think you guys wanted to hurt her." Mercury said still staring at the place Sun once stood. Everyone looked at the Water Senshi and bowed their heads. It was Venus who spoke up next,

"I'm not sure about you lot, but when I became friends with Usagi, I knew that nothing could break us apart. Not even this." She said sitting on a rock holding herself tight. Neptune sighed,

"I remember when I first met her. Nothing will break her away from me. She may not be the Moon Princess, but she is my little Princess that I love. And right now, she needs us." Uranus smiled and hugged Neptune close to her, and Pluto smiled at them all. Hoping they would come around.

"Well, what about you Mars?" Pluto asked looking at the Fire Senshi. Mars groaned,

"I don't know. I feel betrayed by the one person I cared about! Usagi may not be perfect, but she made friends with me! And then, I feel like I need to protect her, that she is something more then just a Moon Senshi. That maybe---"

"She's the Moon Princess." Everyone said with her. It was then that Saturn jumped up,

"Can't you guys see it?!?!" She was so excited that the she almost glowed. She was so happy, the sparkle, the light in her eyes said it all. Everyone looked at her, almost scared to know.

"What Saturn?" They all asked at the same time. Her eyes glowed,

"She's OUR Princess!!" She shouted. Jumping up and down. Everyone looked at her. And some put the thought through their head. It was Neptune that spoke next.

"I think she's right guys!" She was excited. Everyone could hear the waves roar. She was glowing with the sea, happiness was shinning in her eyes as she practically pranced.

"But. How?" Mars asked as she tapped her chin. She wanted to believe it. . But something in her mind. .Said that she wasn't. Saturns smile got even wider, like her spirit wouldn't be crushed.

"We all know that Usagi isn't like any other girl! I'm not sure about you, but when I was born, I knew from a start that I needed my princess! She would give me life! And for those short years I was lonely. I had everything I ever wanted, but I didn't have that one thing to fill up my soul. And when I first met Usagi, that hole was filled! I was happy, and I didn't want that to go away. And when I saw her full with bruises and welts and what not all over her, I wanted to kill the fucking bastard!!"


End file.
